The Flower Chronicles
by rena-neji
Summary: After Pain's Invasion Ino notices she's still behind everyone including Sakura. She wants to become someone needed and important. After secrets about the Yamanaka Clan were revealed to her will Ino be needed more? ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. The Flower of Memories

**Chapter 1: The Flower of Memories**

* * *

"That's great Ino! You've improved so much." Sakura said proudly looking over Ino's shoulder as she worked.

Ino, ignoring Sakura's comment, continued practicing her **Shōsen Jutsu** (medical technique) on the injured cat. She concentrated very hard on the feline that apparently had a fractured leg and several bruises on its face, knowing that healing it would not only be good for the cat, but also that she has improved as a medical ninja. After a couple of seconds the bruises faded away and its leg straightened and healed. The cat then awakened and ran away.

Ino looked a bit surprised when the cat ran away so fast, but of course she was still proud of herself. "You're welcome." Ino muttered under her breath as the cat scurried out the room. Ino was getting better at being a medical ninja; of course the only reason she's trying so hard is so she can become more useful to her team and maybe surpass Sakura. Sakura was the one who wanted to become a medical ninja first and got the better teaching from Tsunade, so she's been teaching Ino a lot, making it hard to surpass her at all. Especially with her specialty in chakra control, this was a problem for Ino to overcome. Ino stood up, looking at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked confused glaring at Ino.

"Oh… nothing." Ino claimed awkwardly turning away. 'Sakura is really good at this. I'm never gonna get better for my team then her. Shouldn't Tsunade-sama be teaching me? She taught Sakura and look how far she's gotten. 'Ino's thoughts were causing her to fill with question and minor worry. The only reason Sakura _was_ teaching Ino today was because Tsunade-sama was busy with work and couldn't train with her. Ino appreciated being taught, but she really wanted to get better at least to match Sakura. It made her feel weak. Really weak. Ino remembered how she made a promise to herself years ago that she wouldn't let that happen and that she would beat Sakura, in strength and romance, and become stronger for her team. In her own eyes she hasn't done any of those things. Then Ino began to think back to her childhood with Sakura and when Sakura and her friendship somewhat ended over Sasuke.

~Start Flashback~

"Ino… I like Sasuke. We are now rivals." Sakura said firmly. She walked away not saying another word. Ino just sat there with a shocked expression planted on her face. On the inside she felt a weird combination of anger, sorrow and hurt. After that moment Ino's heart filled with rage and she walked in a different direction.

Ino then heard Sakura's voice calling her name repeatedly around her. It was the present day Sakura.

~End Flashback~

"Ino? ….. Ino? ….. INO!" Sakura shouted shaking Ino's arm a little. Ino jumped as her mind came back to the present. "You ok Ino?" Sakura asked looking at her weird. "Geez, what's up with you today?"

"Yea…. I'm fine." Ino stuttered. "I'm just gonna go home now." Ino walked away. Sakura then suddenly grabbed Ino's arm.

"Ino you sure you ok?"

Ino turned and gave a kidding friendly smile. "Would you relax Billboard Brow? I'm fine."

Sakura released her grip. "Ok then Ino Pig." She replied jokingly.

Both girls walked in opposite directions. Ino continued to think about her flashback. It swirled around in her head like a blender. Sakura's words. "I like Sasuke. We are rivals." Ino's thoughts about Sasuke brought back so many memories. She remembered arguing over him with Sakura, bringing him lunch and racing with Sakura to the seat beside Sasuke. Ino also remembered one of the many fights she had with Sakura over Sasuke.

~Start Flashback~

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru had just got back from a mission in the Land of Tea. They were a couple meters from Konoha. Sakura started staring at Sasuke and thought now would be a good time to make a move and rub it in Ino's face. She grabbed then hugged Sasuke's arm and pulled him closer. Sasuke was shocked, but annoyed as usual.

"You did a great job today Sasuke. Thanks again for saving me from that weirdo ninja. I thought I was a goner." Sakura said cheerfully. Ino quickly noticed Sakura's flirting and retaliated by grabbing Sasuke's other arm and pulling him to her.

"Sasuke you always do a great job! You're like the Leaf's best genin ever." Ino said smiling.

INNER INO: I know that's a cheesy move, but…. IT'S BETTER THAN BILLBOARD BROWS CORNY ASS'ED LINES!

Sakura got mad fast by Ino's flirting and turned angry red.

INNER SAKURA: GRRR! That stupid INO PIG! I won't lose to her!

Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm and pushed Ino off of him. Ino didn't fall on the ground, but she did stumble backwards a bit. She then saw Sakura glomp Sasuke from behind and got filled with rage. Ino stomped over to Sakura and pushed her off Sasuke, making her stumble backwards also. She then turned to Sasuke and hugged him sweetly. She looked into his eyes with her light crystal blue eyes and whispered his name softly. Sakura marched over to Ino and threw a punch at her. Ino sensed this coming and got off of Sasuke to block the punch with her hand. She could feel her inner strength in her punch, but Ino managed to control it. She let go of Sakura's fist and punched her back trying to add more force. Sakura dodged it and grabbed a kunai and ran towards Ino. Ino did the same and their kunai's hit each other while both girls tried to force the other back. Seeing as they were equally matched they both jumped back and threw shurikens at each other, the shurikens of course hitting each other. Ino, starting to get annoyed by Sakura, ran towards her with a fist ready to punch. Sakura did the same.

"INO!"

"SAKURA!"

Ino and Sakura almost punch each other's lights out, but they froze before they hit. They were both shocked by their sudden halt. Ino seemed the most upset because she knew why they froze.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled like an angry house wife. Shikamaru did his **Kagemane no Jutsu** (shadow clone jutsu) on Ino and Sakura.

"Look we are almost at the village and Sasuke's not even here anymore. Would you just stop being so troublesome and come on." Shikamaru stated with a little anger in his voice.

"Yea I'm pretty beat." Naruto yawned.

"Fine just release the jutsu." Ino sighed still mad at Shikamaru and Sakura and apparently Sasuke for leaving when she was fighting for him. 'Ahh! I can't believe he left. This is really getting on my nerves!' Ino thought as Shikamaru released the jutsu, freeing Ino and Sakura. They both plopped to the ground since the stance they were in was unbalanced. Ino got up and wanted to yell at Shikamaru, but it was getting late so she and Sakura scolded at each other until they reached the village.

**~End Flashback~**

'Hmph. It wasn't the worst fight we ever had, but it was the only fight I can remember. Me and Sakura fight so much I can't even keep up anymore. We sure fight a lot less now that Sasuke's gone…'

Ino walked silently until she neared her house. Before reaching it she noticed someone standing by her front door. The person didn't look threatening so Ino figured it's safe to get closer. Once she got closer she realized it was Shikamaru leaning against her house. She was caught off guard because she wasn't expecting to see him today. She started to wonder what someone as lazy as him would be doing at her house. . . .

* * *

**A/N: Ok so yes the first flashback is suppose to be actually from the show..sorry its not that detailed ;; n ;;; and then second flashback is non-canon. Also in case you weren't sure the text with one quotation 'like this' is inner thoughts~**

**thanks for reading and leave a review c:**


	2. The Flower of Love

**Chapter 2: The Flower of Love**

* * *

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Ino asked walking closer to him. She knew, or better said 'everybody knew', how lazy he was and how everything seemed troublesome to him. Awhile back, his laziness irritated her and maybe a little today, but she really became use to it. Besides he's a genius, so it wasn't like he's useless or anything bad. In fact his presents is quite calming.

"I was just about to visit Asuma Sensei's grave and I thought maybe you'd like to come with me. I mean it's been awhile since we've ever done something together…you know besides missions." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. He sounded as if he was too nervous to talk or scared. Ino was very dumbfounded by Shikamaru's invitation to tag along with him to Asuma's grave, since he would always go alone. Not to mention that it actually has been awhile since Ino and Shikamaru had done something together. The very thought of it made her think. How or what are his feelings for her? What is she to Shikamaru? 'Sasuke _is_ gone. Maybe I should focus on finding someone new. . . . and Shikamaru is very intelligent. . . . maybe . . . NO WAY! He'd. . . He'd never like me. Not in that way. We are just friends.'

Ino smiled. "Let's go."

She and Shikamaru started walking together side-by-side silently. Ino started staring at the lazy genius oddly. He slowly noticed and didn't bother asking until it was a little bothering and he just had to ask, "Ino? Something wrong?" Ino turned away. "Oh . . . n-nothing." She mumbled. He leaned forward some so he could try and see her face. However, he could barely see any of it because of her long bang covering half of her face, but he spotted her cheek a little that shockingly had a very fade tone of pink. '….Pink? Is that her blushing? What is there to be blushing about If she is? Is she thinking about Sasuke?'

It was true, Ino was blushing a little and she hated it. She didn't want Shikamaru thinking she liked him because she thought someone like him wouldn't be interested and also because it would affect their close friendship.

After a few seconds of her forcing her somewhat pink cheeks to fade away she stopped hiding her face."Umm . . . . Shikamaru?" Ino said softly.

"Yea?" Shikamaru said finally getting a glimpse of her face after her hiding it. There wasn't any more pink in her skin.

"D-do you . . . . Am I . . . . What am I to you?" Ino finally said. She felt idiotic and embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. It felt as if she had already blown it with having a chance with Shikamaru, though she still wants to deny having any affection for him. He was silent for a second and then went in shock from Ino's sudden question. 'What is she to me? It's such a troublesome question but . . . .'

"Well your-" Shikamaru was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice from a distance. Naruto.

"HEY SHIKAMARU! INO!" Naruto shouted. Ino was surprised by Naruto's sudden yelling and jumped a little, hoping Shikamaru didn't notice. However he did and was trying to reframe from snickering. Ino noticed how Hinata was with Naruto. She was bright red in the face as usual. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and they both came running toward Ino and Shikamaru. When they reached them Naruto grew a weird smile on his face. He turned to Shikamaru.

"Aha! You weren't dating Temari! You're on a date with Ino!" Naruto shouted. He leaned in and whispered to Shikamaru. "So how long has this been going on?" Shikamaru didn't say anything, but noticed how Ino got angry.

"BAKA!" Ino shouted punching Naruto in the face sending him flying back. Hinata and Shikamaru were quiet the entire time. The only reason Ino punched Naruto was because she was embarrassed enough from blushing in front of Shikamaru and saying they were on a date wasn't helping. Shikamaru, being good at hiding emotion, reframed from blushing and decided to turn the tables on Naruto.

"So, I take it you and Hinata are on a date?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at Hinata, whose face was so red you'd think she was on fire. She started shaking a little and sweating.

"W-what? Na-Naruto and I were just. . ." Hinata whined, not wanting to finish her sentence. Ino grew a big smile on her face and looked at Naruto, whose face was implanted in the ground. She figured it would be a good time to also change the subject to them.

"Hey yea! You and Hinata must be the ones on a date. What were you two doing here alone?" Ino asked smirking at Naruto. Naruto then stood up rubbing his wounded face with his hand.

"Actually Hinata wanted to visit some of the graves today. I saw her and asked if I could tag along. She fainted, but she woke up faster than usual." Naruto laughed looking at Hinata. That's when Hinata passed out. "Wha- . . . . H-Hinata!" Naruto and Ino yelled running up to the now unconscious girl. Shikamaru and Naruto helped her up, but she was still out cold. "Umm you know me and Hinata were done anyway. I'll carry her until she wakes up. Me and her were suppose to get ramen next." Naruto stated. Shikamaru just nodded and put Hinata on Naruto's back. "By the way where are you guys going?"

"Oh me and Shikamaru were going to Asuma sensei's grave." Ino said plainly. Naruto nodded.

"Ok then. Well me and Hinata are heading off now. Later!" Naruto said adjusting Hinata on his back and then walked away. Shikamaru and Ino waved good-bye and started walking side-by-side again. Ino started wondering what Shikamaru was gonna say before Naruto interrupted him. She didn't want to sound to obsessed or pushy by asking him again so she just stayed silent hoping he would finish the sentence on his own.

They finally reached Asuma's grave and stood there in silence for a sec. Then they both got on their knees and prayed. 'Asuma . . . . .' Ino and Shikamaru sat in silence for a while. Shikamaru took out Asuma's lighter and lit it. Placing it on the grave of the pasted sensei the silence grew longer. Breaking the silence Ino let out a sigh. "Asuma . . . . I miss you." She ran her fingers across the grave as the lighters flame went out. Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Ino. He's still with us. Don't tell me you've forgotten that already." Shikamaru said. Ino immediately turn to Shikamaru angrily. "OF COURSE I HAVEN'T FORGETTEN!" She yelled. Shikamaru just smirked and then everything grew silent again. Shikamaru broke the silence again.

"Ino, earlier you asked what are you to me." He started. Ino could feel her heart pound hard. "Before I answer that I'd like to know why you're asking me that now." He said looking down at the grass. Ino didn't know what to say. Shikamaru's always been just a close friend to her and now she wants him to become something more. She started to feel like she was pushing this too fast.

"I-I was just wondering." She finally spit out. "It's ok though. You don't have to answer it. It was just a . . . . stupid question." Ino sadly laughed. Shikamaru was tempted to not answer and leave it at that, but he had to say it.

"You someone . . . special to me, Ino." He said embarrassed on the inside. He felt as if he shouldn't have told her that. Ino was full of surprises and he didn't know what to expect. Maybe she would turn her head and reject him. Maybe she would hug him tightly and be with him forever, but Ino just sat there blank in the face. She felt a warm feeling in her gut for Shikamaru now and instead of hugging him she just smiled.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru did nothing, but smile back relieved by Ino's reaction to his answer. Feeling the need to stretch, Shikamaru got up and did so yawning. "Tired as usual?" Ino teased still on her knees on the ground. Shikamaru just nodded. "Well you wanna go get some ramen? Maybe Hinata and Naruto are still there." It wasn't gonna be like a date Ino thought next.

"Sorry, but I'm not too hungry." Shikamaru said plainly. Ino didn't grow sad. She just wanted something to do.

"Hey we could go-." Shikamaru wasn't able to finish because he had stumbled forward over a positioned rock by his feet. He then noticed that he had fell on Ino and then noticed something greater. His lips were pressing onto something moist and soft. It was Ino's lips. They were both staring into each other's eyes in shock. Neither one of them moved as their bodies were pressed together. Shikamaru, thinking Ino was about to get furious, decided he should get off before she slapped him. However, she didn't. She just sat there.

"I-Ino I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . ." Shikamaru started.

"No . . . no it's ok." Ino said interrupting Shikamaru. She got up slowly and silently. The moment then grew awkward. Ino and Shikamaru just tried to reframe from looking into each other's eyes, knowing the moment would just get more awkward.

* * *

**OOOOOooooo /**

**lol thanks and leave a review C: **


	3. The Flower of YOUTH!

**Chapter 3: The Flower of YOUTH!**

**ok so there are a few OC's in this chapter that you might wanna pay attention to ;D**

**again i don't own Naruto Y - Y**

**and could you guys tell me if this chapter is too long plz ^^**

**im planning on making this a long fanfic :o**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: ( sorry i may have left out a few things DX)

the current hokage is still the 5th, Tsunade

Danzo is dead, but not because of Sasuke :o b/c in my fanfic Naruto killed him

everybody knows that Naruto or someone has to kill Sasuke

Sasuke is still with Taka (Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin)

**the current still living akatsuki members are Madara/Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame**

**these guys might show up in furture chapters ;D**

* * *

A new day has come and Ino was at home still in bed, but not sleeping. She was staring at a blank ceiling thinking about yesterday. 'Shikamaru . . . .' Ino had spent all night like this. Thinking. Wanting to go see him again, but she knew it was just an accident. She figured it's time to finally go to sleep since she promised herself she would train on her _own_ today. No help from Sakura, Tsunade or anybody. She knew she needed to become stronger and not just to beat her rival. She needed to become stronger so that she would become someone useful to Team 10 and Konoha. Ino slowly closed her tired eyes. 'I . . . just need to . . . . . sleep-' _Ring….Ring….Ring!_(alarm clock). The alarmed Ino's eyes flew back open as her alarm clock rang in her ear. It shocked her so bad she fell out of bed. She sat up still on the floor. 'Tch . . . now this is troublesome.' Ino suddenly heard someone coming up to her door. This alarmed Ino because she was only wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue underwear. She quickly got up and reached to grab some gray shorts, but the door flew open. Thankfully it was only her mom.

"MOM! Don't scare me like that." Ino said embarrassed.

"Well next time don't startle me with that loud thump!" Ino's mom screamed. Ino's mom was scary so Ino knew not to piss her off. It's like Ino got her personality from her mom actually. Short-tempered, scary when mad and always shouting.

"Sorry. I fell out of bed." Ino stated getting up.

"Fell out of bed? HAHAHA! What are you in such a rush for?" Ino's mom laughed.

"I'm going training and I'm about to leave now." Ino said looking for her orange shirt and grabbing her gray shorts. She started digging through her draws for underclothes.

"Um Ino." Ino's mom said pointing to the dresser across the room. Ino rushed to that dresser and found her underclothes. "You're leaving this early? Don't you want breakfast?" Her mom said worried. Ino quickly threw her clothes on and started putting on her ninja shoes.

"No thanks. I'll just grab a quick meal on the way." Ino finally got her shoes on and grabbed a bag of ninja tools and scrolls. She then ran out the door. "Love you bye!" Ino shouted to her mom as she headed for the front door.

"O-ok bye."

Ino ran through the village until she accidently ran into Kiba, who was walking with Akamaru beside him.

"Ow! Geez Ino." Kiba said rubbing his head. Ino didn't have time for Kiba today. She still has a grudge against him for yelling at her for crying over Sasuke. The grudge wasn't too big, but she still didn't feel like hearing him complain today.

"Sorry Kiba, but I'm pretty busy today so bye." Ino got up, rubbed Akamaru's head and ran off again. Kiba got up confused by Ino's actions.

"Busy? What would someone like Ino be busy with?"

Ino keep running until she reached the training field. She then heard someone already fighting there. Ino walked closer and saw . . . . Lee fighting Tenten?

"Lee! What the hell are you doing?" Tenten shouted blocking Lee's attacks. Lee came at Tenten with everything. Kicks and punches. Tenten blocked them all the best she could.

"I'm sparring with you. Isn't that what you-wanted?" Lee said suddenly being put on defense. Tenten threw kicks and punches everywhere.

"When I said 'Let's spar sometime' I didn't mean now!" Tenten shouted drawing back some. 'Ok then Lee. You wanna spar you'll get a spar!' Tenten grabbed a scroll from her back pocket. She jumped up and opened it sending several weapons at Lee. She could have drawn more, but she knew it was just a sparring match and she didn't want to cut Lee up to bad even though it was tempting. Lee dodged them all however. Tenten drew a long wooden stick and got ready to hit Lee, but Lee noticed Ino watching them and took a few steps away from Tenten towards Ino. Tenten then lost her balance and fell on the ground where Lee was standing.

"Ino?" Lee said quietly. Tenten got up and was about to punch Lee, but she noticed Ino also. They both ran up to her.

"Hey Ino. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I was just coming by here for –" Ino was cut off when Lee startled her and Tenten.

"TRAINING!" Lee shouted. "There is only one reason why you would come to the training field alone. You want to train more to become stronger. I admire your decision. Please let me join you!"

Besides the wanting to join part, Lee basically took the words right out of Ino's mouth. She was there to train and become stronger. However, Ino wasn't sure if wanted to train with someone first. She was more prepared to train alone so she can enhance her abilities. Besides, Lee was a Taijutsu user, which means he uses more physical strength, and Ino just wasn't that good at that. If she was Sakura maybe she could, but she wasn't so she had to reject Lee.

"Look Lee I'm –" Ino was interrupted again by Lee.

"THEN YOU ACCEPT! COME INO! WE MUST TRAIN!" Lee shouted putting Ino on his shoulders. He then ran off super-fast towards the woods sending dirt and grass in Tenten's face.

"That Lee . . ." Tenten sighed.

* * *

Lee kept running until he got a good distance into the woods near the Leaf Gate. Lee stopped and notices that Ino wasn't even on his shoulder anymore.

"Ino? . . . . Ino?" Lee looked around and found Ino hanging from a tree branch. Ino looked unconscious so Lee ran up to the tree to see if she was ok. "INO? Are you ok?" It turns out Ino wasn't unconscious. Just really mad.

"Uhh . . . wha- WHAT THE HELL! LEEEEE!" Ino shouted jumping out of the tree. She marched over to Lee and grabbed him by his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T PUT ME ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND RUN OFF LIKE THAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" It's obvious that Ino definitely got her temper from her mom. Lee was trying to speak, but it was very difficult with Ino shaking him so hard.

"But- but- but I was just- I thought . . . you wanted to train." Lee said struggling.

"WANTED TO TRAIN? YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS SAY-" Ino was suddenly cut off when a kunai came past her face fast. Ino let go of Lee and they both got into a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" Lee shouted. The kunai came from a bush so Ino threw one back hoping the unknown enemy would come out. Nobody came out of the bush, but three ninja's did jump out of a tree above the bush. Ino eyed them carefully since she's never seen them in Konoha before. She then saw their headbands. They were Sound Ninja's.

(This is a paragraph basically describing what the three sound ninja OC's look like :3)

The one on the left was a pale medium height guy. He had shortish and wavy purplish blue dark hair. His eyes were indigo and he had tiny freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing baggy gray pants and a brown vest with a black under shirt and black ninja shoes. He wasn't caring any weapon, but even with his freckles he still had a creepy look. The one on the right was a peach medium height girl. She had shoulder length straight red hair. Her eyes were like Ino's, but bigger and orange instead of blue. She was wearing a long dark red t-shirt that stopped a couple inches from her knees, which were covered with bandages from the knee up. Bandages also covered her fists and wrists and she was wearing dark blue ninja shoes. She was also wearing this thin rope with bells attached to it all over it around her waist. The last person was the pale tall guy in the middle. He had hair like Gaara, but black and a bit longer. His eyes were just like the girl on the rights and he had incredibly clear skin. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with silver straps going from his shoulder to his waist. His pants were also baggy, but black and he was wearing a dark brown belt and he was wearing black flip flops. He was also wearing a long and large light brown bag on his back. Neither Ino nor Lee knew what to expect.

"Who the heck are you guys? Your Sound Ninja's what are you doing in the Leaf?" Ino finally said. The three unknown Sound Ninja's were silent for a while. Then the tall guy in the middle started to speak. He raised his hand half way up as if he was waving hello.

"Now, now we don't want any trouble. I'm Masaki, the captain of my team and this is my sister and teammate Akane and my other teammate Oshima." He said smiling. Ino looked at the three hard. She had a hunch that she and Lee shouldn't trust them. "We just have a little message for your Hokage from our leader. Tsunade right?" Ino and Lee stayed silent. "I would show you the message, but you two don't look like any special shinobi." Masaki taunted.

"What?" Lee said.

"Don't underestimate us!" Ino yelled.

"Yea! I'm Rock Lee! One of the Leaf Villages best ninja's best ninja's and I shall prove it to you now. Let us fight!" Lee yelled about to run up to the three sound ninja's, but Ino then put her arm out in front of Lee.

"Wait a sec Lee." Ino said calmly. She stared at the three shinobi a little more. 'These guys . . . I feel like they are pretty dangerous. I . . . . I don't know if we should trust them.' Ino knew neither her nor Lee were the proper ninja's to stop them from seeing the Hokage. 'I guess . . . .' Ino lowered her guard to let them know she wasn't posing a threat.

"I-Ino." Lee said shocked by the fact that she was letting them past. "What are you doing?"

"We aren't the proper ninja's to stop them from meeting Lady Tsunade." Ino stated firmly. Lee wanted to fight them, but he knew Ino was right. He also lowered his guard. Ino and Lee waited for them to past, but them didn't move. They just stood there. 'Well? What the hell are they waiting for? The Sixth Hokage?' "You may go past." Ino finally said.

"Not yet . . . ." Akane suddenly said.

"Akane . . ." Masaki said looking at Akane shocked a little.

"I want to kill you first!" Akane said shocking Lee and Ino. "Oshima!"

"Right!" Oshima said. He jumped up and got ready to come down and kick Ino. Ino quickly did a large enough back flip to dodge it. Oshima kick was so filled with impact that it made the ground shake and he didn't even use chakra. 'Geez don't tell me this guy is monster strong too.' Ino though landing on her feet. The spot where Oshima kicked and was standing suddenly exploded. It turns out Ino left a paper bomb on the ground when she did a back flip. Oshima, however, manage to escape the explosion in time. He jumped out of the smoke and was about to do a hand seal.

"Oshima! Don't waste your chakra on her. Just finish her off nice and simple." Akane yelled. Oshima stopped doing hand seals and ran towards Ino ready to punch her. Ino blocked it and countered with three punches to the face and gut. Lee started running towards Oshima, but Akane jumped in front of him and started throwing punches and kicks. Lee blocked them all. Akane was as good at hand-to-hand combat as Lee. He then jumped back, but Akane set a trap. She laughed and pulled the rope that _was_ around her waist, but is now on the ground. When she pulled it the rest of the rope wrapped around Lee.

"Hmph. Too easy." Akane said smirking.

"You wish!" Lee yelled jumping out of the rope so fast Akane couldn't even see him.

"Huh?" Akane looked around shocked. 'Dammit' she thought bringing her rope back fast like a whip. Lee jumped down in front of Akane, but turned around when he heard Ino scream. He didn't see Ino, just a big brown cloud and Oshima standing in front of it. Ino was on the inside unconscious. 'Oh no. Ino! Is that stuff poison?' Lee thought. He used his speed to quickly jump in the brown gas and get Ino. He put her behind some bushes and ran behind some trees so he could get ready to attack Oshima for what he did to Ino. Oshima and Akane didn't or _pretended_ to have no clue as to where Ino and Lee were. Lee suddenly jumped up above the trees and put his left leg forward ready to kick Oshima.

"Guy Sensei's Dynamic Entry!" Lee yelled kicking Oshima in the face sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground hard. Akane was about to attack Lee, but Masaki appeared behind Lee and put a kunai to his neck. Lee froze.

"Akane! Oshima! We're heading back to **Otogakure**." Masaki said annoyed. Akane pouted and turned around and jumped into the trees.

"Come on Oshima!" Akane yelled. Oshima got up and stared glaring at Lee. He then turned around and followed Akane. Masaki also vanished.

* * *

**Otogakure- **means Hidden Sound Village if you didn't know :3

**A/N: was is too long? D:**

**anyway just so u know i might change Ino's outfit b/c i hate her shippuden one alttle:P**

**lol thanks for reading and leave a comment :3**


	4. The Flower of Meaning

**Ok sorry if you feel like i took to long to post this D:**

**im sorry DX i get lazy sometimes :I (like Shikamaru lazy o.o")**

**anyway the next chapter will probably be up today or sometime this week**

**and i know this chapter is crappy ^^" but the next chapters better ;3**

* * *

"Ino? . . . . Ino? . . . . Are you awake?" Someone said in background. Ino eyes a little more and saw a girl with pink hair. Sakura. Ino still felt confused so she jumped up instantly.

"W-what happened? Where are Akane and Oshima? Did Tsunade-sama get the message?" Sakura stood there and looked at Ino confused.

"Message?" Sakura said still clueless. Ino slowed down and realized she was in a hospital room. She and Sakura were the only two in there. Sakura stared at Ino.

"What message?" Sakura asked. "Ino what happened? When I saw Lee-"

"Lee? Is he ok?" Ino interrupted.

"Yea he's fine. He's with Tsunade-sama now. He brought you in a while ago and then some medical nin treated you. You actually woke up right after they left. Ino looked down.

"Those sound ninja's." Ino said depressingly.

"Sound ninja's? What happened?"

"Lee and I were in the forest. . . . and then three sound ninja's come. They said they had a message for Lady Tsunade. Lee and I allowed them to go, but then one of them started to attack. I almost had him, but he threw some sort of smoke bomb that triggered pain to go throughout my face. I couldn't hear or see." Ino stated looking down.

"Your face? You couldn't see or hear?"

"Nope. I couldn't see and I could barely hear. Thankfully Lee got me out of there. If he didn't get me they probably would have killed me." Ino's face was showing full depression now.

"Sakura." a nurse said bursting in the room. "You're needed in another hospital room."

"O-ok." Sakura got up and left the room. Ino was in there alone now. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her legs. She was thinking. Thinking about how useless she was again. Ino was getting tired of this. She got up this morning to get stronger and ended up weak as ever. She felt pathetic compared to the others. Not just Sakura. 'Geez Hinata and Neji had the Byakugan for support, Kiba and Akamaru were like the dynamic duo, Lee's specialized in Taijutsu, Tenten has a billion weapons, Shino had a trillion insects to help, Shikamaru's the smartest guy ever, and Choji's almost indestructible. And what was I? A burden?' Ino let her hands cover her face as she tried to fight back tears. She uncovered her face when she heard the room door open slowly. It was Shikamaru and Choji.

"Ino?" Choji said as he and Shikamaru walked in. Ino smiled at the sight of her friends. She got out of the bed and ran over to them, but stumbled a little from the pain.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru caught her. "Are you ok?" he asked aware of the fact that she's still injured. "Sakura told us in the hallway what happened so we rushed over to make sure you we ok."

Ino stood up straight, recovering from her little stumble and nodded. "You don't have to worry about me. Not anymore." Ino stated confidently. Shikamaru and Choji grew a blank expression on their faces. Shikamaru seemed most puzzled and stared at Ino. "I'm fine! Why are you glaring at me like that?" Ino asked annoyed by Shikamaru and Choji's reaction to her statement about not needing to worry. Shikamaru turned away a little when Ino noticed his staring and stayed silent. Choji then decided to break the silence with presenting Ino with a gift.

"Here I brought you some fruit. I don't know how long you were here, but I figured you might want some to eat anyway." Choji said handing Ino the basket of fruit. Normally Ino wouldn't want it, but since she was no longer on a diet she accepted it. Besides, she did forget to eat breakfast this morning.

"Thanks Choji! I am a little hungr-" Ino stopped when she opened the basket that was empty. Ino grew angry. "CHOJI! IT'S EMPTY!" Ino shouted at the guilty chubby guy.

"O-oh sorry. I . . . guess I got a little hungry." Choji said scared of the Yamanaka. "I – I'll make it up to you. How about I bring you something else? I'll bring you some dango's. I'll be right back." Choji said zooming out of the hospital room. Ino was gonna tell Choji to bring some dumplings, but he already left. Ino and Shikamaru were alone now. Silence with a hint of awkwardness spread quickly. Neither of them forgot what happened at Asuma's grave so awkwardness took over. Shikamaru then spoke to break the silence.

"I'm going home now. See'ya." Shikamaru said plainly about to leave the room. Ino didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her. She grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

"Wait!" Ino shouted not knowing what to say after. Shikamaru turned around and glared at the blonde. "What?"

Ino still didn't know what to say. "I – I . . . . please stay and wait with me. I mean who knows how long it'll be before Choji gets back." Ino didn't really care if Choji came back or not. Shikamaru's all she wanted. It was also embarrassing to her because it was almost like he was a drug addiction. She had such an urge to be with him. Shikamaru, on the other hand, had no clue about how Ino felt for him. To him girls were troublesome, but ever since he kissed Ino the urge to be with her grew. However, he couldn't tell her that because he thought she'd just laugh. He decided to just hide his feelings.

"Fine I'll stay." Shikamaru said with zero emotion in his face. The dullness in his response make Ino believe he didn't like her one bit. Shikamaru and Ino sat down on the end of the bed in silence.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both Shikamaru and Ino looked up at the door as it open. It was Neji this time.

"Shikamaru Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you about a mission we have tomorrow." Neji told Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed. "Another mission? What a pain." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Ino punched him in the arm.

"You better go. You want to anger Tsunade-sama." Ino yelled. Shikamaru grabbed his arm in pain. 'Geez has she been lifting weights.' Shikamaru fought back the pain and stood up so Ino wouldn't hit him anymore and walked out with Neji. Ino was alone. 'I envy you Shikamaru. You're always away on missions and being needed and I'm always the one getting injured or left behind. I wanna go on a mission too! I'm fine.' Ino thoughts make her get up and slowly sneak out of the hospital room. She was gonna spy on Shikamaru and Neji. 'I know I'll get in trouble, but I refuse to be left behind again. I at least wanna know what's up.' Ino slowly tip toed down the hallway, peeking her head around every corner to make sure no one was coming. She then headed for the Hokage Office.

Once she got to the Hokage's Office door she got down on her hands and knees and put her head to the door so she could hear what they were saying.

~Ino hears Shikamaru, Neji and Lady Tsunade talk~

"So what do we do?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade-sama sighed.

"Well with Ino unable to go I'm counting on you two to spy on the Sound Village. I trust that you'll find a way to get any information on their forces. Sai will also be coming along once he comes back from a mission."

~End listening to them talk~

Ino grew angry. 'WHAT? I can't go on the mission because of my condition? AAHH! This is so unfair!' Ino's face turned bright red and she clinched her fists. However, she dropped her anger when the door in front of her flew open. Ino froze in her place as Neji looked down at her with a blank expression.

"AAAAHHHH N-NEJI! I was just um . . . . I dropped-" Ino stuttered, but was interrupted by Lady Tsunade.

"INO!" Lady Tsunade yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! I was just- I was just . . . ."

"Spying." Shikamaru suggested. Ino stood up, but stayed outside the room.

"I'm sorry . . . , but can I go on the mission?" Ino begged. However, she already knew the answer to that question.

"NO! You're not fully healed yet! Now go back and rest."

As much as Ino wanted to debate back about how she's not injured she knew not to get on Tsunade-sama's bad side. She turned and walked slowly back to her hospital room. 'Well that was disappointing'

Feeling sorry, Shikamaru turned to Lady Tsunade. "The mission would be a lot easier." Lady Tsunade was silent.

Ino kept walking, but then stopped when she heard the Hokage Office door shut and footsteps walking in her direction. She knew it was only Shikamaru and Neji.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out. Ino turned around and waited for them to catch up. When they reached Ino they all started walking together. "Get ready. We leave tomorrow morning." Shikamaru said. Ino stopped walking and her eyes grew wide. 'We leave tomorrow morning? This means I'm going on the mission!' Shikamaru kept walking, but Neji stopped to wait for Ino. Ino smiled and walked with Neji. "So what's this mission about anyway?" Neji looked at Ino and then looked straight.

"Lady Tsunade wants us to investigate the Sound Village's forces. The Sound ninja's you and Lee fought gave her a message." Neji stated.

Ino remember Masaki saying he had a message for Lady Tsunade, but she didn't remember seeing him go past. 'A message? But when did-' Ino's thoughts stopped when she remembered that when her and Lee were fighting Oshima and Akane, Masaki wasn't there. 'That's it. He went to give the message to Lady Tsunade.' Ino looked at Neji. "Did she tell you what the message said?"

"No, but I have a feeling that it's not good."

~Tsunade's POV~

'Why? . . . . Why does he want this?' Lady Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out at the village. 'I must stop them before they get here.'

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? :D**

**and im sorry if you get confused with the "Lady Tsunade" and then "Tsunade-sama" . **

**they both mean the same thing (idk why i keep switching x . x)**

**thanks for reading and leave a review :3**


	5. The Flower of Understanding

**Ok so first let me start by saying sorry I took so long to make this D:**

**ummm there is ALOT of confusion in this chapter because Ino starts going alittle crazy O. O"**

**so just so you guys aren't lost Ino isnt totally insane she's just_**

**i can't tell you it would ruin the surprise ;D**

**everything will be explained in later chapters :3**

* * *

"Shoot I'm late!" Ino yelled to herself as she ran out the door. Her alarm clock went off later than she'd hoped. Shikamaru and Neji were probably already waiting for her. Well Neji at least. Ino ran down the path ways of the Leaf Village and saw the Leaf Village Gates up ahead. Neji _and_ Shikamaru were there. 'Shikamaru is on time? And I'm not? Maybe there's gonna be a full moon tonight or something.' Ino thought. She ran up to them, but didn't stop. Ino ran right past them. Her intentions were to keep moving so she can hurry back and finish her training. Shikamaru and Neji looked at her confused as she ran off.

"We can't stop! We're running late because of me so let's get a move on." Ino yelled back at them. Shikamaru had no clue about what was up with Ino. He just sighed. "Why does it feel like she's becoming more troublesome like Naruto?"

Neji didn't say anything back and ran after Ino. His intentions were to stop Ino from running in the wrong direction, delaying them even more. However Shikamaru was unaware of Neji's doing. Shikamaru grew more confused.  
'Geez what is with everyone today? First I wake up on time, and then Ino's all extra motivated and now this.' Shikamaru grew annoyed.

"You both are going the wrong way." Shikamaru said looking down at the ground.

"I know that I was trying to stop Ino." Neji stated back. Ino heard this and stopped running. Shikamaru sighed and walked up to Ino and Neji and pointed to a pathway to their right.

"That's the way we are heading Ino."

"Ino you shouldn't run off so recklessly like-"Neji stopped when Ino started running off again in the correct direction. Both Shikamaru and Neji sighed and followed her; however, it was a bit more difficult because Ino surprisingly was going faster than usual. Both men tried their best to keep up.

"Ino would you slow down?" Neji yelled.

"It can't be helped. Her motivation has hit overdrive apparently." Shikamaru said. "How troublesome."

* * *

It was the second day of traveling to the Sound Village. They will have reached the village if they keep going through the night, so they decided to stop for a quick rest and then get going. They had set up a little area for them to rest in the middle of the woods. Shikamaru laid on his back and stared at the star lit sky. Neji was sitting with his back against a tree staring at the fire he had set up. Ino wasn't there. She was standing at the edge of a cliff that was a few feet away from their resting area. She stared out at the forest she was above and then closed her eyes, trying to retain herself from jumping off for no reason and falling into the unknown woods. The retaining wasn't working and she took an inch step forward. The wind blew past her face and caused her long ponytail to sway over her shoulder. Her mind went blank and she took a deep breath. Just before she was gonna let her body go numb and fall into the darkness someone's voice paused her blank thoughts and her eye's flew open to reality. "Ino?" She turned around and saw Shikamaru. She didn't remember seeing or hearing someone follow her, . . . . but then again she did space out for a sec. Her eye's widened as she realized she was just about to jump off a cliff. 'Where did my mind go? Was I really about to do that?' Her hands shook a little from the thought of falling, but not because of fear. Shikamaru took a step towards Ino. She was confusing him so badly. 'Was she really about to jump off? Ino . . . .' He was lost by Ino's sudden motionless actions. He took another step forward. Ino was still standing at the very edge of the cliff looking at Shikamaru with a scared expression. Ino was also confused, but she didn't want him to think she was a psycho-path committing suicide. "I- I'm fine –" Ino's words were paused when she took a step back, forgetting she was at the very edge and felt her body go light. A gust of wind pushed up on Ino's back as her view went from Shikamaru to the dark sky. She was no longer standing on the edge of the cliff. She was falling. She didn't have the desire to scream however. She slowly closed her eyes, but opened them again when a hand grabbed her hand. She had stopped falling and looked up. Shikamaru was looking down at her with a worried look. He took his other hand and grabbed Ino's arm and slowly pulled her up. It would have been easier to pull her up if she was at least trying. Shikamaru managed to pull Ino up enough to get half her body above the edge. Ino still wasn't trying and didn't even bring her legs up on the ground. Shikamaru noticed this, but didn't wanna say anything until she was safely on the ground. He took both his arms and wrapped them around Ino's waist and pulled her entire body up onto the ground. Ino sat there on the ground and looked at Shikamaru, who was right beside her, as her mind caught up to what was happening. "Shikamaru, t-thank you." Shikamaru nodded, but a worried expression remained on his face. "Ino….. what the hell were you doing?" Shikamaru had a combination of worry and anger in his voice. Ino looked down at her lap. "I fell."

"I know that. I meant before. When you were standing on the edge by yourself. You looked like you were gonna jump."

Ino honestly had no clue why she was about to let herself fall. She remembered having dreams about her falling when she was little, but she thought it was just some phase she was going though. She felt fine earlier that day.

~Flashback to Earlier that Day~

"Ino are you ok?"

"Yea, why?"

"It's nothing I just thought you were acting differently."

"Huh? Differently? I'm perfectly fine… you need to stop worrying so much."

~End Flashback~

Ino put her knees to her chest and looked straight ahead. She knew something weird has been going on lately with her, but she assumed it was best to try and ignore it. She didn't have time to be worrying about her own problems. They were on a mission and worrying about her own problems would be self-fish. Ino placed a fake smile on her face and looked down. "Like I said earlier…. I'm fine." Shikamaru wasn't stupid however. He knew there was something wrong with her and he hated the way she would hide it. Even though Ino can be loud and bossy, she was still his friend. The fact that she was hiding something made him clinch his fists. "Ino…. stop being so difficult about this! What's really the matter with you?" Even though he was right Ino couldn't help but grow angry. "I told you already I'm fine!"

"You're lying."

Ino wished he would just leave. She didn't feel right talking about it, but she knew Shikamaru. She knew he probably wouldn't leave until he got an answer. To end this conversation already she decided to tell him the other problem she was having. "I'm tired…. I'm tired of being dead weight for everyone." Shikamaru grew stunned by Ino's answer. Ino wished she hadn't said that. She felt like she was about to cry. "I've always been useless on missions. I always get injured or left behind. I became a medical ninja and I'm still behind. You, Neji, Naruto, Sakura and everybody….. you all have always been beneficial and I've always been inadequate. I couldn't… even save Asuma." Ino shut her eyes to remain tearless, but she felt her cheeks grow wet. She folded her arms on her knees and put her face on them to hide from letting Shikamaru see. He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her back, showing comfort. He had no clue she felt that way. Of course he didn't think she was useless. He loved watching her try her best and doing her **Shintenshin no Jutsu.** He didn't really see why she felt so strongly about this.

"Ino…. I-" Shikamaru was interrupted when Neji appeared behind them in the forest.

"You guys should be resting. We're suppose to be moving out soon." Neji looked at the two with a suspicious glare. Without saying a word Ino got up and walked back to their resting site. Shikamaru stood up and turned to Neji.

"What's wrong with her?" Neji asked. Shikamaru looked down and was silent for a while. "She thinks she's a burden and that she's not good enough for the team."

"If she was useless she wouldn't have come on this mission."

"I know, but I don't she means us as a team. I think she means team 10 or whatever other team she's put on. She's aware that her jutsu is only used for spying. I guess she just doesn't feel useful in combat." The mood then grew silent.

"Ino's very-" Neji was cut off when they heard a scream come from their resting site. It was Ino's scream.

"INO!" Shikamaru and Neji instantly ran to the area to see what was wrong. When they reached their site Ino was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**oh no where's Ino? DX**

**lol anyway again sorry if this chapter is confusing ^^"**

**and if there is ANYTHING wrong with this story just let me know and i should fix**

**thanks for reading and leave a review :3**


	6. The Flower of the Night

**Geez its been awhile :O and im sooooo sorry D:**

**this time i won't take so long to post chapters ^^**

**and dont worry this stories gonna get better :3**

* * *

"Kakashi, I'm assigning team 7 to go as backup for Ino, Shikamaru and Neji if I don't receive word from them tomorrow." Lady Tsunade said giving Kakashi a serious glare. "I told them they can use the message birds in Oto. They've been sent there to get information on its forces. Normally I'd send an ANBU member to such a place, but it's not like I need that much information. Oto isn't even a village. I just need some info, like how their new leader is going to carry out such a great task as starting a battle." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as a gesture to his curiosity on Oto.

"New leader?" He asked.

"Yes. Now that Orochimaru is dead most people in Oto have gone insane, since most of them were his followers. Apparently somebody has taken charge and wants to attack the Leaf. They blame us for Orochimaru's death since Sasuke was his assassin. They've even tried finding him, but they had zero success." The room then grew silent as Lady Tsunade looked down at her desk she was sitting in. Kakashi was also silent.

"That is all. You're dismissed. Just be ready tomorrow just in case." Tsunade-sama said lastly as she turned around in her Hokage chair and glared out the window. Kakashi walked out and closed the door behind him. Tsunade-sama was in deep thought. 'If they are gonna start a war then we better get prepared.'

Kakashi walked down the hall until he saw Sakura running towards the Hokage room with papers in her hands. She almost bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Kakashi-sensei. I was just dropping off something to Tsunade-sama." She said catching her breath.

"It's ok. I was actually just talking to her. We might have a mission tomorrow as team 7 for backup for Neji, Ino and Shikamaru. They went on a mission today in the Sound Village and if Tsunade-sama doesn't hear from them we'll be leaving." Kakashi told the pink haired kunoichi. She stared at him confused.

"Mission in the Sound Village? What are they doing there?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain the rest later. Bye." Kakashi said walking away. It's not that he didn't want to explain, he just didn't feel like it. This was normal. Sakura just sweatdropped and walked towards Tsunade-sama's Office.

* * *

"Neji!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm already on it." Neji closed his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!" The veins in Neji's temple bulged as he scanned the area for their blonde friend. She, nor anybody else, was in sight. 'I don't see her. She must have been kidnapped. Whoever done it cleaned up their tracks really good.' Neji thought. Then he saw something lying on the ground. It looked like some kind of bag or pouch. 'There.' Neji ran towards it and Shikamaru immediately followed. When they reached the unknown item it turned out to be a pouch full of shurikens.

"It's probably Ino's. I can tell by the scent. It smells just like her. Shikamaru said (A/N: lol he knows how she smells ;D). Neji turned to Shikamaru. 'He knows how she smells? Even I think that's creepy.' Neji thought.

"Don't worry we'll get your girlfriend back." Neji said. Shikamaru blushed and got defensive.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shikamaru said. "She's our friend and teammate. We have to find her and by the looks of it she went this way. Towards the Sound Village."

"Yea they probably know we're coming." Neji added. They both nodded and ran towards Oto.

* * *

Ino's eyes slowly opened. She couldn't remember anything that happened.

"W-what? Where am i?" She said weakly. She looked up and noticed that she was moving and being held over someone's shoulder. 'What?'

"So you're finally awake?" the unknown villain said. Ino remembered the dark voice. It was Oshima. The Sound ninja that attacked her and Lee in the forest a couple days ago.

"Y- You! What the hell are you doing with me?" Ino asked. Oshima stopped as Ino began to hit his back and kick trying to get him to put her down. When he released her she got into a fighting position. Oshima just smirked.

"Hmph that's a good question, but first answer this." Ino looked at him in suspicion as he spoke.

"Why the hell are you and your little Leaf Village friends coming to the Sound Village?" Oshima asked demandingly. Ino knew better then to tell him why they were coming.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Ino said fearless. Oshima laughed. " WHAT THE HELLS SO FUNNY?" Ino yelled furious.

"You are! Trying to be so tough when you and I both know you can't beat me. You and I also both know that you and your little team are only coming to Oto to spy on us. I only asked to see if you'd answer."

Ino didn't say anything. She just looked down at her hands. 'I… I can't believe I let this guy capture me. Shikamaru and Neji are probably wondering where I am.' Ino clenched her fists.

"Even though I am the burden of the group, I will not lose to you again!" Ino yelled running towards Oshima.

* * *

"Neji do you see Ino yet?" Shikamaru asked as he and Neji jumped through trees in the forest. He seemed very worried about Ino.

"No, not yet." He said. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. 'Dammit where are you Ino?'

* * *

"GGAAAHHH!" Ino yelled as Oshima kicked her in the stomach. Ino flew back and hit a tree behind her. She was in pain, but she didn't quit. Ino stood up and threw several kunai at Oshima. He dodged them all with no problem.

"Hmph what can you do? Come on show me one of your little jutsu's, if you have one." Oshima laughed. Ino knew it would be dangerous to do the mind-transfer here, without Shikamaru here to trap him. 'Well maybe I don't need to use my jutsu. If Sakura can fight with her bare hands then so will I, but I don't have monster strength. Maybe there's another jutsu I can do.'

Oshima came at Ino with a punch, but she blocked it and countered it with a kick, which Oshima blocked. As soon as he did Ino grabbed another kunai and tried to stab Oshima in the arm. Before she did he grabbed her hand with the kunai and forced it behind her back, nearly breaking her arm.

"Aaaahhh!" Ino yelled as she tried to free her hand from Oshima's grip. He just smirked and whispered in her ear. "Should I break your arm slowly or fast?" Ino didn't say anything back, but then she smiled. This made Oshima give a questioning expression. 'What is she smiling about?'

"Ninja Art: Mind Disturbance Jutsu!" Ino yelled from behind him. The jutsu worked as the Ino was holding poofed away in clouds. 'It….was a ….. Shadow clone?' He thought as he felt his body lose control. The real Ino held onto the jutsu with no problem, but she knew she couldn't hang on forever.

"Heh what are you going to do know?" Oshima said. Then Ino made it so he punched himself in the face. It was simple, but she just wanted him to stop talking.

"I wouldn't piss me off in your position! I can kill you!" Ino yelled. Oshima looked at Ino.

"Then do it!"

Ino wasn't a fan of having to kill someone. She wasn't like the Akatsuki member that killed Asuma-sensei. 'Well I won't show weakness. If he wants to die then how about I break his neck.' Ino was about to kill him when she started to notice that the forest was melting. 'W-What's happening?' Ino thought as the Oshima she had in her jutsu was just a wooden dummy. She dropped her hand sign and looked around. The entire forest was melting like a giant popsicle.

"Hey what's going on? Where are you?" Ino yelled. She then began to sink into the now melting grass. She tried to get out, but she was stuck. Then she heard evil laughter around her and a person appeared in front of her. It turned out to be Sakura, except this Sakura had an evil look on her face. 'S-Sakura?'

"Look at yourself Ino. You're pathetic." Sakura said coldly. "You came all this way and got yourself captured. What is this you fifth time? You're just a useless slut that can't do anything." Ino didn't say anything back. She just stared at the cold-hearted kunoichi.

"She's right." Someone else said. Ino didn't look behind her, but she could tell it was Kiba. "You never were useful during a mission. I don't even know why you consider yourself a ninja." Ino still remained emotionless. Her eyes were like glass as she looked down. Hundreds of people in Konoha appeared around her. Sensei's, friends, family and even Lady Tsunade gave her a cold glare.

"You'll always be useless. You dress like a slut and think you can compete with other shinobi. You're hopeless." They all said simultaneously. Ino closed her eyes. She tried to mute out everybody's words by remembering a time with her father.

_Flashback_

"I'm so proud of you Ino. I can't believe you've become a chunin. Well it's not like I had any doubt." Inoichi told Ino as him and her finished their training together. They were heading home now. "Thanks dad." Ino said smiling.

"You just keep in mind that whenever you need help or advice you can come to me." Inoichi said patting her head. Ino sweatdropped. 'I'm not a little kid anymore dad…, but wait!' "Umm dad? Now that I'm a chunin could you teach me how to break a genjutsu?"

_End Flashback_

'That's it!' Ino opened her eyes and focused on stopping the genjutsu. 'I know how to stop this.' Ino took out a kunai. As she did so the people in the genjutsu's chants got louder. Ino looked up at them.

"I'm going to prove you wrong!" Ino yelled as she stabbed herself in the arm. She gritted her teeth in pain as the blood gushed from her arm and the people disappeared. Ino looked up, but didn't see Oshima. 'Where is he? I'm going to destroy him!'

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled from behind. Him and Neji had finally showed up and ran up to Ino, who had begun healing herself.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked. Neji began to scan the area as Ino finished healing.

"Oshima, one of the Sound Ninja's me and Lee fought, captured me. We fought and I tried to stop him, but he placed me under a genjutsu and…" Ino stopped as remembered what happened. Shikamaru placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino, are you ok?" He asked. Ino nodded.

Neji finished scanning the area. 'Why can't I ever find this guy with my byakugan? Is he hiding his chakra? It can't be me because I can see Ino and Shikamaru's chakra.' He turned to Ino and Shikamaru. "We should probably keep moving. We'll be there by morning if we do."

Shikamaru and Ino nodded and they went towards the Sound Village. Neji looked over at Ino, who had a very determined look on her face.

'I'm not going to lose. Never again.'

* * *

**again sorry this took sooooooo long :O**

**(i think i gave Neji too much personality in the beginning there O.o) lol jk jk**

**thanks and leave a review :3**


	7. Omake 1

dun dun DDDUUUNNN! :D

lol im just gonna try this ^^

im gonna start making Omakes for my fanfiction :D

but im not good at being funny so i sorry if u enjoy this o~o

i DONT own Naruto Shippuden or the Omakes!

* * *

The cast of _Naruto Shippuden_ are attending a party in celebration of the fanfiction _The Flower Chronicles_ made by Rena. It's being held outside at the training field. Everybody is wearing their normal outfits except Ino and Neji, who are this omakes speakers. Ino is wearing a light blue knee length spaghetti strap dress. Neji is wearing a simple black suit. Both of them have the same hairstyle they normally have on the show. They both stood in front of the camera with their mics and got ready. Ino looked at Neji in shock from his outfit.

"What the? NEJI! I thought you were gonna wear that nice white tuxedo with the tie the producer's picked out for you!" Ino yelled.

Neji rounded his eyes and turned away.

Ino sighed. "Hey don't be like that. The suit you're wearing is nice too, I just thought-"

"Ino we're rolling." The camera man said immediately.

"Hello and welcome to The Flower Chronicles Shippuden Party! I'm your speaker and main character of the fanfict, Ino."

"Hi I'm Neji, one of the characters of the fanfiction." Neji said with zero enthusiasm. Ino leaned over to him and whispered. "You could at least show a little interest!" Neji whispered back. "Well it's not like I signed up for this!"

"Well if you're gonna be that way I could get the writer to replace your role in the fanfict (evil smile)" Ino said.

Neji's mouth dropped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me (death glare)" Ino said.

Neji looked away and sighed. "Fine"

"Good now that's settled let's bring out our first guest Kisame!"

"Wait how come the first guest is Kisame? O . O" Ino ignored Neji's comment as Kisame walked up to them.

"Hello Kisame. Today we'd just like you to ask a few questions from our readers." Ino said cheerfully.

"Our readers haven't asked any questions Ino. These are just dumb questions you made up-"

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled punching Neji in the head. "Anyway, Kisame my- our first question is are you Suigetsu's dad, and if so who'd you do it with? O . e"

"O_O … no!" Kisame took his sword and hit Ino in the head and left.

"Oww! That sword hurts you know! Ok our next guest is Hidan ^ - ^"

Hidan walks over to Neji and Ino and swings his scythe at their heads; however they both duck in time.

"Call me up as a guest again and I'll kill you! D:" Hidan said storming away. Ino and Neji both sweatdropped and stood up.

"Umm how about next time we get people who won't kill us." Neji suggested.

"Yea. Anyway our final guest is the creator of the Flower Chronicles, Rena!"

Rena waved as she walked up to Neji and Ino. She was medium height with a caramel skin tone and her hair was light blue and shoulder width. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, tan shorts and dark blue ninja shoes and her eyes were coal black. Ino reached out to hug Rena, but Rena ran past her and glomped Neji.

"Hi Neji :D" Rena said as she squeezed him with her hug.

"I can't breathe!" Neji yelled trying to get her release her grip. Rena heard him and sadly released him.

"Um anyway, so Rena can you give us any info on the next chapters of the Flower Chronicles?"

"Well I want it to stay a secret, but I will tell our readers that something is up with Ino and she's gonna-"

"Um guys we're out of time." The camera guy yelled.

"Ok then that it bye and thanks for coming(sweatdrop)" Ino said waving.

"What! We never got to see that random kunoichi rape Neji D:" Rena said.

"O_o" Ino backs away from Rena.

"O_O….." Neji runs away.

* * *

O_o" yea this was a pretty lame omake

but lol thats it ^^" (i know this was very bad x_x)

anyway this was my first omake and hopefully the next will be better C:

thanks and u dont have to leave a review for this XD (unless u want to :3)


	8. The Flower of Strength

Again my apologizes for taking so long to upload this chapter :O

im gonna try and spent the week uploading chapters ok :3

i not own naruto

**Chapter 7: The Flower of Strength**

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru and Neji reached the Sound Village that morning, but didn't enter yet. They were a couple feet from the entrance behind some trees so they could discuss the plan Shikamaru thought up. The plan was very simple actually. He handed Ino and Neji fake Sound Village headbands, but Ino didn't need one because she had already made one at home the night before the mission, just in case. Hers looked a little different than his because hers was longer so that it would fit around her waist, like how she use to wear it in her Academy days. Shikamaru put his around his upper left arm and Neji put his around his forehead. They then went over the plan.

"Ok so me and Neji will go into Oto first to look for a host for Ino. We'll bring him back here and let her use her Mind-Transfer on him so she can go in and make a more enhanced until we find the info we're looking for. Neji, you will stay with Ino while I go and message Lady Tsunade, Ok?" Shikamaru explained. Ino and Neji nodded in agreement and Neji and Shikamaru stood up and headed towards the entrance. It was simple because Oto wasn't technically a village so there was no one there to guard the entrance. Ino watched as her two teammates walked towards the village until she couldn't see them. She sat there alone and waited. 'Well at least this time they're leaving me behind for a good reason.' Ino sighed.

Shikamaru and Neji started their search by asking people questions about Oto, but almost everyone seemed to only know stuff about Orochimaru, which was information they didn't need. Finding someone seemed hopeless until they asked a fish shop owner that looked like he had to now something. He was a chubby guy with black short hair and a scar under his lip and he had a weird glare in his eyes.

"Forget it! I'm not telling you newb's anything. Y'wanna know something? Ask someone else!" The fish shop owner say cold and brutally. "Besides I couldn't tell you guys anything even if I wanted. Ever since that Uchiha kid killed Lord Orochimaru things have gotten…. out of hand around here."

"Hm? Out of hand?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea. Ya'see-" The fish shop own was interrupted when a large group of yelling men came running towards Neji and Shikamaru.

"Intruder!"

"Get those Leaf Ninja's!"

"Spies of the Leaf!"

'Dammit! They've figured us out already? This is such a pain. 'Shikamaru thought. He and Neji got ready as the men charged at them swinging weapons. Him and Neji dodged all of them and countered attacked. A huge guy was about to stab Shikamaru from behind, but Ino showed up and punched him before he got Shikamaru.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said thankful, but curious as to why she was here.

"Well you two were taking too long." Ino scowled as she fought most of the men off. The three of them finished them off pretty well as a large number of men fell to the ground unconscious or in pain. Shikamaru looked down at one of them that was conscious lying on the ground. The guy looked up at Shikamaru in pain. He had blood dripping out of his mouth and was breathing hard. Shikamaru could tell that Neji fought him. This how most people Neji fought would end up.

"W- What are you people even doing here? This isn't the place for some Leaf Ninja to be snooping around." The badly injured guy coughed. "Bad things happen to people like you around here."

"Why did you guys attack us and how did you know we were here?" Neji asked. The guy struggled to speak, but managed answer.

"We were told by one of our comrades that 3 Leaf Ninja's infiltrated Oto. He told us they were spies trying to get information about the village."

"I bet the person was Oshima. He told me he knew we were coming and why we were coming. He must have ran off when I was under that genjutsu and sent people to try and stop us." Ino said having a flashback of Oshima's creepy smirk. She clenched her fist just thinking about it. The guy looked surprised when Ino spoke of Oshima.

"Y-You know him?" He asked.

Ino nodded. "Just what exactly is up with that guy? What do you know about him?" She demanded. The guy grew scared of Ino's sudden rage.

"H-He's part of the Sound ANO (A/N: This is something I total thought of off the top of my head), the Sound Advance Ninja Organization. All members are specialized shinobi who are only used when needing to send or retrieve underground information. The organization was made by our new leader."

"That would probably explain why _he_ came to the Leaf that day and then gave that message to Lady Tsunade." Neji said turning to Shikamaru and Ino.

"You're exactly right." Someone said from behind them. Ino, Shikamaru and Neji turned around and saw Oshima standing there with an evil cocky look on his sinister face. "Hmph, Y'know you guys are beginning to be a real pain, especially the tall, blonde and hot one over there." Oshima said.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU JERK?" Ino yelled getting sick and tired of Oshima and his stupid comments.

"A pain? Your one to talk." Shikamaru told Oshima, who put his hands on the back of his head like the three shinobi weren't a threat.

"Heh, tell you what, I'll tell you everything and anything you wanna know about this place and its people. One of you just has to beat me in a fight." The three looked stunned at what Oshima had offered them. "Course I get to choose who to fight and if you lose you lose your life. Ok? I won't use a genjutsu this time." Oshima sneered and looked at the three hard. Neji eyed the sound nin like a hawk. 'It doesn't matter. I won't let him fight one of them alone.'

Oshima put his index finger and thumb on his chin, as a thinking gesture. Oshima looked at the three again and then looked and pointed at Ino. 'What?' Ino thought.

"Yep, I wanna fight you. Again." Oshima said smiling evilly at Ino.

"Me? WHY ME? You already fought me twice and know you wanna fight me again?" Ino asked not scared, but shaky. She knew not to underestimate him and that he was a quite skilled ninja, after all she did fight him twice already. If she wasn't careful she would end up like she did the first time they fought each other. Oshima was serious. He really wanted to fight her. Ino clenched her fists and remembered what she said earlier.

_I'm not going to lose. Never again!_

Ino took a few steps forward and held her fist up. "I except!" she said strongly. "And I won't lose!"

Neji and Shikamaru looked at Ino like she was crazy. 'She's serious?' Shikamaru thought. He looked over at Oshima who seemed pleased and ready. He gave Shikamaru an evil grin.

"Ino, there is no way we are letting you…" Shikamaru started, but his words were cut off unexpectedly. He couldn't move or speak and neither could Neji. Ino went over to them not knowing what was wrong.

"Shikamaru? Neji?" Ino knew that whatever was wrong with them it had to be Oshima's doing. She turned to Oshima. "I don't know what you did, but you better release them!" Oshima just laughed at her.

"Or what? You'll cry and call yourself a burden?" Oshima said still laughing. Ino didn't know how to respond to that. Was he right? Ino looked down and thought. 'H-he's right. That's all I've been doing.' She looked back at her friends and gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"What did you do to my friends?" She demanded.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I put them under a genjutsu. I know I said I wasn't going to do that, but you didn't actually believe me. Besides you know how to get out of a genjutsu, seeing as how you got out of mine. I wasn't there, but I can tell you broke it." Ino remember how she broke it. She decided to stab herself to break it. It was simple. Ino's worrying seemed to ease as she remembered Neji and Shikamaru are both geniuses and that they'll figure it out. Oshima noticed Ino's release of stress.

"Don't think your friends will be able to break the jutsu. It's a special stunning genjutsu that prevents the person from moving or speaking." Oshima said walking around Ino. She kept her guard up to be safe. "They're fine, but they won't be interfering. Isn't that great? We can have our little fight alone like before." He said with the same creepy look. "I don't see how that's great." Ino scolded him.

"Oh? But aren't you the one that wants to get better and stronger? I don't see how you're going to do it if they keep helping you." He said. Ino was startled by what he just told her. She hated to admit it, but he was right. It's like Oshima could see right through her. Oshima stopped walking and stood in front of Ino. She glared at him with her crystal light blue eyes in the silence. The moment was awkward as her blonde hair blew in the wind. It almost reminded her of the day she was standing on the edge of a cliff and almost killed herself. Remembering that made her stomach tighten up. She tried to forget it by finally responding to Oshima's comment.

"Tch, I know that and I'm ready! I'm not going to lose to you!" Ino said. Oshima came closer. His eyes were like indigo glass orbs of dislike. "You so sure about that? Have you even been training a lot lately or learn anything new or….."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ino shouted. 'How can he be so right? I haven't trained as much as I should and now he's throwing it in my face.' "If you know all this then why do you wanna fight me?" Ino asked the teasing sound ninja.

"Because you're fun to mess with. It's so easy to toy with your mind. Besides your friends over there seem boring and dull. I normally get my enjoyment out of fighting women anyway." He said with a cocky smile.

Ino didn't say anything and looked back at her teammates. 'I'm going to destroy this guy! He seems to enjoy teasing me. I'm going to get him off guard.' Ino thought.

"How do you know this much about me?" Ino asked waiting for the right moment to attack. Oshima walked pass Ino and spoke. "Ha, that genjutsu revealed a lot of stuff about you. Plus I observed every little thing you do."

At that moment Ino saw the opportunity to attack. She whipped out a kunai and tried to stab Oshima from behind. Ino tried to be as quick as possible, but she wasn't quick enough. Oshima grabbed her hand with the kunai and used his free hand to punch her in the stomach, which sent Ino flying back. Ino hit the ground, but was able to get back up. She ran towards Oshima ready to punch him, but he dodged it and made a sidekick to her gut. Ino let out a grunt in pain, but didn't fall. She threw a kick back at him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her behind him. She landed vertical on a nearby tree, but jumped off when Oshima ran up to kick her. She jumped off just in time as Oshima's kick broke the tree in half. While Ino was in mid-air after jumping off the tree she threw several shurikens at her opponent. Some missed him and others hit the shurikens he threw back. Ino landed on her feet, but became tied up in wire by the large amount of shuriken Oshima kept throwing. What was worse was the wire had been coated with his chakra. Ino was stuck. Oshima walked silently over to one of the shuriken launched in the ground that kept the kunoichi tired up. He picked it up and held it between his index and middle finger. When he pulled on it the wire around Ino tightened.

"Well it looks like I got you." Oshima laughed. "But don't worry; your death won't be that simple." He said grabbing the wire with his other hand. As soon as he touched it the chakra on it flared up and turned dark blue. Ino screamed in pain. 'T-this…. stuff. It burns.' Ino gritted her teeth and tried to break out of the wire, but it was no use and the more she moved the more it hurt.

"Heh, now for the fun part." Oshima said with a cold look in his eyes. In an instant he tugged on the shuriken causing the wire to tighten so much it cut Ino's skin deep on her arms and sides. The wire was cutting into her which caused her to scream even louder. "Yeah keep screamin. It oddly brings great enjoyment to me." Oshima taunted. Ino closed her eyes trying to think of how to get out of this. 'If I don't do something quick the wire will hit vital organs.' Ino tried to stay in deep thought, but the pain was distracting her. Oshima looked about ready to pull again and Ino was positive that any more pulling would almost kill her.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching you squirm in pain, but I just remembered that I have to kill someone for Akane. Girls a pain, but I promised her I would." Oshima looked at Ino in the eyes. "This pull will kill you." Ino's eyes widened and she began shaking.

"Later." Oshima pulled on the wire.

* * *

mk thank you and leave a review :3

i will hopefully have the next chapter up within a 1-2 days ^^


	9. The Flower of Decision

**ok this is the next chapter :D i was really getting into it so i typed most of it at night**

**so i hope you like it ^^ **

**i own nothing :o**

**Chapter 8: The Flower of Decision **

* * *

She closed her eyes. 'Just… just get it over with! I'm sorry Shikamaru and Neji. I'm sorry Asuma Sensei. I failed. I wish I had a chance to tell Shikamaru how much I…'

"Ino!" someone called out. Ino opened her eyes wondering if she was already dead. Thankful she wasn't. The voice turned out to be Naruto. He, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi had made t just in time. Naruto broke the wire using a kunai. Oshima was nowhere to be found. Ino guessed that he had sensed them coming. Ino fell to the ground with the wire loosely around her, some still in her sides and arms. Shikamaru and Neji seemed to still be in Oshima's genjutsu. Sakura and Naruto went over to Ino to help her.

"Ino are you ok? What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"We should probably get you out of this wire." Naruto said as he and Sakura began to undo the wire. Ino yelped in pain as they took some off her. Sakura noticed the wire was in her and put her hand up at Naruto, as a gesture for him to stop. Sakura pulled out a kunai and cut the wire around Ino's wounds. As she did that Kakashi went over to Shikamaru and Neji. He then turned to Ino. "Ino what happened?"

Ino looked at Kakashi and then the two stunned geniuses. "They were put under a stunning genjutsu by Oshima." She said with worry in her voice. Naruto, Sakura and Sai looked at Ino.

"Who's Oshima?" Naruto asked.

"A Sound Ninja that attacked me and Lee a couple days ago…and then will I was resting on our way here. Then he wanted to fight me _again_ when we got here and…." Ino trailed off remembering how he almost killed her. If it wasn't for Team 7 showing up she would be dead. Kakashi turned back to Neji and Shikamaru. 'He used a stunning genjutsu huh?' Kakashi put to fingers together and did a seal. "Release!"

Neji and Shikamaru unfroze and looked around. They only remembered Oshima wanting to fight Ino. When Shikamaru saw Ino on the ground injured he rushed over to her. Neji told Kakashi what happened.

"Sai! You, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto go try to find this guy or see if he left a trace. I'll go message Lady Tsunade about what happened. Sakura you finish treating Ino's wounds." Kakashi instructed. They all nodded and did what they were told. Sakura trended to Ino's wounds.

As Sakura healed her Ino went into deep thought. 'I…almost died. I spent the past few days promising myself that I wouldn't lose. Trying to prove how much I can improve. I shouldn't have come on this mission. I only became a burden. I didn't even get to train hard yet. I wasted too much time recovering and sitting around. I'm probably the only person in Konoha 12 that would end up like this.' Ino turned to Sakura. 'Sakura would have won that fight or at least last longer. Hinata could have easily taken him and Tenten has a billion weapons to chug at him. I'm the only kunoichi that couldn't handle this. Maybe…maybe I should just leave….' Ino thought. 'It's not like I would be needed or missed.' Ino remembered when she and the others were fighting the Sanbi and Guren. Shizune, Hinata, Sakura and she were suppose to do the four seal barrier over the beast, but she was the only one that couldn't control her chakra well enough to get the barrier to work. Then Ino remembered what Kiba said about her on his and Lee's way to see Naruto with Sakura. He doesn't know Ino knows that because she was hiding behind them in some trees listening. Ino knew it wrong, but she could help it. That was when Ino still cared about Sasuke and had an urge to help. Kiba was complaining about how all Ino could do was cry and how compared to her Sakura was determined. When Ino heard that she stopped following them went back to helping reconstruct the village, but did so looking very depressed. Tenten asked if something was wrong, but Ino didn't tell her what happened. Ino wanted to be the determined one not help her rival be the determined one. After Kiba said that Ino couldn't help, but think he was somewhat right. If she and Sakura got into fight could Ino win with the stuff she currently knew? All Ino did know was the Mind-transfer and the Mind Destruction, but Sakura had the strength of Lady Tsunade and could easily heal herself if she got injured. Ino probably would lose if she fought her. 'I guess there is no point in having me around. My chakra control is terrible and there is no point in me being a medical ninja either. They have Sakura for that.' Sakura had finished healing Ino and told her that her wounds weren't extreme, but she should still take it easy. Sakura stood up, but Ino still sat there disappointed. The guys had shown up a couple minutes after. They couldn't find Oshima anywhere. It's like he vanished or something. It's the second time Neji couldn't find him using his Byakugan. Kakashi had already sent the message to Lady Tsunade and asked a few people if they had seen Oshima anywhere, but no one seen him. After a couple more hours of everyone searching they finally gave up and returned to Konoha.

"Ok you all are dismissed." Tsunade instructed the 7 shinobi. They all walked out silently went to do whatever. Ino began wondering if Tsunade would let her leave the village alone. However, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to leave or not. She didn't wanna pull a Sasuke and leave and never return. She would at least come back…well eventually. She would miss her team, friends and family, but they miss her. Ino walked home with her mind trying to decide if she should leave or not. The sun beamed down on her smooth skin and the warmth hugged her body. Kids were playing around the village and shop owners were having pleasant conversation with other people. Ino liked the mood, but she felt like everyone was moving so fast and she was moving so slow. She wasn't dizzy or sick, but she felt like no matter how hard could try she just couldn't keep up, but it's not like she was currently trying.

When she arrived at home her father wasn't there, but that was sometimes normal. He's been doing a lot of missions lately. Her mom was watering all the plants in their house. Ino walked past her mom not saying anything. _WACK!_

"OWW!" Ino yelled rubbing her head. Apparently her mom hit her. Ino looked at her mom like she was crazy. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ino yelled. Ino's mom didn't look to mad. She put her hands on her hips.

"You can be rude. You didn't even speak to me when you walked in." She told Ino. Ino's anger dropped when she realized she was right and that was rude. Ino's mom sighed. "Ok what's the matter?" She asked Ino taking a seat on a nearby couch. Ino was silent for a while and figured she might as well tell her.

"Well…"Ino sat beside her mom and spoke. "Don't kill me for asking this, but would you be alright with me leaving the village?" The room grew awkward and silent. Ino's mom didn't look too mad. In fact she didn't look mad at all, just surprised. "Well it depends on the reason you left. Sweetie… are you planning on leaving." Ino's mom asked putting a hand on Ino's cheek. Ino looked down.

"I…don't know." Ino said. The room was silent again. "I mean if I do leave it will be because….well…" Ino stopped.

"Well?" Ino's mom tried to get her to finish. "I need to know." She said sincerely.

"…because I…want to become stronger and change." Ino finally said. "Mom I need to get better I'm behind everyone!" Ino said standing up. She turned to her mom who was still sitting. "I continue being the weakest one in our class. Some of them are already jonin." Ino's mom stood up and walked over to Ino as she spoke. "If I do leave don't try and stop me…" Ino stopped talking when her mom came to her and hugged her. Right when the moment was getting touching Ino's mom hit her in the head again.

"OOOWWW! ARE YOU ON A CYCLE MOM? GEEZ!" Ino yelled at her mom.

"Well who said…wait NO! And anyway who said I was going to stop you? Ino as a mother I'm going to do something all parents should. Encourage you!" Ino's mom said pointing at her daughter. Ino didn't expect this from her. She was full of delight and appreciation. "Sigh…oh mom this is why I love you." Ino said under her breath. Ino's mom smiled and put her fist in the air. "Then it's settled! Ino you _will_ leave the village. TONIGHT!"

"WHAT?...but m-mom I'm… not sure if I'm ready to leave tonight or even at all." Ino said. Ino's mom put her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Now what mother would I be if I didn't help her daughter? I'm not a shinobi, but I'm going to help as much as I can." Ino's mom told her. Ino felt a tear form in her eyes, but she wiped it away before it went down her face.

"Mom…thank you, but…I think I need to do this alone. I've decided I am leaving." Ino said. Ino's mom looked shocked at the fact that her daughter just turned down her help, but she was proud.

Ino went upstairs and packed her a bag full of clothes, but then she stopped. 'Wait I can't leave. Where will I go? I don't have a map or anything to help.' Ino heard a sound coming from her window. She turned around and saw he dad come in through it.

"Need some help?" Inoichi said holding up a rolled up paper. He walked up and gave it to Ino.

"D-dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission? And what's…this?" Ino asked looking down at the paper.

"Open it and find out." He told her. "The mission I had is over. I came home had your mother tells me you were leaving to learn some new things. Is this true?" Ino nodded and opened the paper. It was a map of the cloud village.

"T-the Cloud Village? You want me to go there?" Ino asked. "Are you sure?"

"You don't have to go there if you don't want to. It's just a suggestion. There _are_ some good people there that would help you, but if you do go be careful. Some will try to kill you if they find out you're a leaf ninja." He said looking serious. Ino looked at the map and then put it in her bag. "That's all I wanted to tell you. Oh and one more thing." Inoichi reached for his bag and pulled out two scrolls. He handed them to Ino. Ino looked at them confused.

"They are scrolls. One has a jutsu in it that was passed down in the Yamanaka clan. Try to do it. If you can then _please_ come back to the village...please. You will be very special to the clanin that case." Inoichi said putting a hand on Ino's head. He never sounded so serious. Ino nodded still not knowing if she fully comprehended what he'd just told her. "The other scroll has some basic mind exercises you need to practice in it. I know your leaving to learn some new technics, but don't forget you a mind user and that your still part of the next generation of Shika-Ino-Cho." Inoichi said walking towards the door.

"Thanks dad." Ino said smiling at him. He nodded and walked out her room. When he got downstairs he saw his wife staring out the window. Her expression very curious.

"Did you give them to her?" She asked him. He nodded and sat down on the couch. "Good. I'm glad Ino's doing this, but….what are her friends going to do when they find out?"

* * *

**ok sorry if there are some mistakes in this :3**

**thanks and leave a review :D**


	10. The Flower of Truth

ok sorry this took awhile x3

anyway im just gonna point out now that this chapter might have more mistakes Dx i was tired when i typed it =.=

also in later chapters im just gonna apologize now and say sorry if i get too pervy with it o3o" (not too much tho so your safe XD)

im trying not to rush into things but the next chapter should be better :D

**Chapter 9: The Flower of Truth**

* * *

It was late at night. The stars filled the sky and the moon light up the village. Ino peeked her head out the door of her house hoping no one was around. Nobody was in sight. The kunoichi turned her head towards her parents and silently mouthed an I love you and goodbye. They told her they love her too and motioned her to go. Ino couldn't thank them enough for the support they gave her. Other parents would probably try to stop their child. Ino was thankful. She knew this wasn't gonna be easy. She walked the paths of Konoha silently looking around to see who was out. Not many people were considering how late it was. Most of the people that were out were either monitoring their shop or out partying at a bar. Ino didn't mind being out this late. She liked the night life and the atmosphere around her…well except the bar.

Ino was almost at the Gates when she suddenly felt like she was being followed. She turned around, but no one was there, however the feeling of another's presence remained contiguous. She then noticed a dark figure standing on the corner of a general store. She couldn't see the figure to good so she took a step forward to get a better look. It was a someone watching her. She took another step forward. Whoever it was Ino wasn't going to go down easy if he wanted to attack.

"Show yourself!" Ino demanded.

"Easy, Easy Ino. Geez. It's just me." Ino recognized that relaxed deep tone. It was Kakashi. He walked over to Ino who eased her nerves knowing it was just him.

"Kakashi Sensei don't scare me like that. What are you doing out this late?" Ino questioned.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kakashi responded. He looked at the dark green bag with black straps Ino was carrying on her back. "Going somewhere?"

"W-What? No….I mean…well yes, but…." Ino looked down. 'If I tell him he might try to stop me and I need this.' Ino turned away. "I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei…but I have to go now. Good-bye." In an instant Ino ran towards the Gate not looking back.

Kakashi watched as Ino ran off. He wondered if he should stop her, but he figured he should go and consult her parents first. He hoped there was a logical explanation for this.

Ino ran and ran and ran until she couldn't see the Konoha Gates anymore. When she felt like she was far enough she stopped and got something out of her bag. It was the rugged tan colored map her father gave her. 'It looks like I have to go through Yugakure (The Hidden Hot Water Village) and Shimogakure (The Hidden Frost Village) to get to The Cloud Village.' Ino guessed she didn't mind going through Yugakure, but she didn't really favor having to go through The Hidden Frost Village, seeing as it's always snowing there. Ino wasn't sure if she wanted to go to The Cloud Village either, but it seemed she had no other choice since she didn't know where else to go. She noticed her father circled some areas on the map. They were little villages and rest stops. 'Thanks dad. I can get some warmer clothes and other supplies on the way.' Ino put the map back into her bag and looked back at the now far away Konoha. An instant image of Team 10 popped into her head. Ino was going to really miss them. Then the image started to focus more on her lazy team member Shikamaru. She shook her head in disbelief. 'He has that Sand village girl…..Temari. He probably won't care that much.' Ino turned back around and started her voyage to Kumogakure.

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Kakashi arrived at Ino's house. The surrounding was already getting awkward and he hadn't even walked in yet. With a short sigh he gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He could hear Ino's parents talking inside.

"Honey, can you get that?"

"Sigh…can't you get it? I just got back from a….OW!"

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

Kakashi sweatdropped as he listened to the couple argue about getting the door. He finally heard one of them walk up to the door. When it opened it was Inoichi, which didn't surprise Kakashi too much.

"Oh Kakashi, what brings you here?" Inoichi said rubbing the back of his now sore head. He could probably already guess why he was here though. Ino's mom walked up beside Inoichi to see who it was. She smiled. "Well hello Kakashi. Please come in." She said putting her hand out motioning him to come in. Kakashi thanked them, but didn't go in.

"Sorry, I would, but I have some stuff to attend to in the Hokage Mansion in a few." He told them. "I just have something to tell you about Ino."

"You don't have to. Well already know." Inoichi said. Kakashi looked a little shocked that they allowed Ino to leave like this. Inoichi went ahead and explained to Kakashi about Ino leaving and what she plans on doing. Kakashi wasn't sure if he fully agreed with this though. It was dangerous.

"Are you guys sure? Don't you think you should tell Lady Tsunade? It'll get really ugly if you don't." Kakashi warned the couple.

"I was actually planning on doing that in a couple minutes." Inoichi told him. Kakashi looked up at the clear night sky. The moon was full and village was getting a little more silent.

"I'll tell her." Kakashi offered.

"What? No way Kakashi. You don't have to go through the trouble." Ino's mom insisted.

"It's ok I was going to speak to Lady Tsunade anyway."

"Are you sure?" Inoichi asked. Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT THE VILLAGE?" Lady Tsunade shouted at Kakashi. Shizune was standing beside her with a shocked expression. Ton-Ton was asleep on a white blanket on the floor. Kakashi cleared his throat and explained the situation as to why she left. However it didn't seem to change Lady Tsunade's thought about this. She was still furious, but not because she left. It was because she left alone and didn't tell anybody.

"She just got up and left not even saying a word. AND ALONE!"

"Yea. I don't think Shikamaru or Choji know either." Kakashi said.

Lady Tsunade sighed and dropped her head. She had been working for three days straight. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she still had work that needed to get done.

"Tomorrow morning get everyone up in here. We need to discuss this."

"Are you planning on searching for her?"

"Possibly."

* * *

It was almost dawn and Ino had still been walking. She wanted to sit down and rest or nap, but for some reason her legs keep moving forward. Maybe it was because she was afraid something might happen to her in her sleep or maybe the shinobi in Konoha would ketch up to her and take her back. She knew they might try to come and get her. She didn't tell anyone, but her parents and Kakashi probably knows since she did run into him. 'Wait what am I think? It's not like I'm an important ninja or something. They would be better off without me….maybe I shouldn't come….back. Maybe I could find a place in the Cloud Village, _if_ they trust me.' Ino continued her walk in silence still not resting even once.

_She was standing in a blank room wearing her normal outfit. Nobody was around her. _

'_Am I dreaming? Where am I?'_

_Ino looked around and still saw nothing. It was like she was in a white empty room that had a bright essence to it. _

_She stood there in silence._

_A sudden shock went through her body when she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck and shoulders from behind. She had no clue who it was, but their comfort actually felt good. _

_She felt safe. _

_Then it vanished. Whoever it was they were no longer there. It was like they just disappeared in a flash. Ino turned around. _

_She was alone._

The sun was out and the blonde kunoichi felt its rays on her sensitive cheeks. She slowing opening one of the eyes and felt the ground beneath her. When she sat up she realized she had dozed off on the ground. 'So it was a dream…., but who was that?' It had been two days since she left Konoha so maybe it was suppose to represent something she missed. She sat all the way up and dusted off the bits of dirt on her clothes. The forest was silent, but oddly pretty. Ino stood up and picked up her bag. She was getting close to Yugakure.

* * *

'I can't believe this.' Shikamaru was in his room sitting on his bed, his head looking down at the floor thinking. The sun shined through his window and onto one side of his depressed face. He turned his head and looked out the window up at the sky.

_Flashback_

Shikamaru was walking down the hallway of the Hokage Mansion towards Lady Tsunade's office. 'Great. It's probably about another mission.' As the lazy genius neared the office door he heard some people walking far behind him. It sounded like a several people. He stopped and tried to recognize the voices. As they rounded the corner it turned out to be Choji along with Team Guy, 7 and 8.

"Hm? Shikamaru?" Naruto said with a clueless expression.

"What are you all doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Lady Tsunade called us all here. She said it was urgent." Sakura told him. Shikamaru gave them all a concerned look and started walking with them to the office. 'If she called us _all_ in then something important much have happened.'

They all stood in Tsunade-sama's office curious as to what was up. Lady Tsunade was sitting in her chair with her elbows on her desk. The room had an eerie mood to it as everyone waited for Tsunade-sama to speak. Shizune was holding Ton-Ton standing beside Lady Tsunade.

"I've called you all in here to discuss something important. Notice someone missing?" Lady Tsunade asked glaring at them all. Everyone started looking around trying to figure out who she was talking about, but Shikamaru and Choji already knew.

"Ino. Where is she?" Choji asked highly concerned. Everyone looked at Lady Tsunade alarmed by the notice of their blonde friend not being there. Tsunade-sama sighed.

"Ino has left the village."

Everyone grew shocked and wide eyed. Shikamaru was the one who seemed most surprised with those single five words. His heart sank into his gut and his eyes widen more. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ino, _his_ Ino was gone.

"Listen I don't want you guys to go after her." She told them. This made Shikamaru almost lose his mind.

"WHAT? You can't be serious. She could get herself killed." Shikamaru insisted. Lady Tsunade looked down.

"Ino is fine…..trust me. Everyone is dismissed, accept Shikamaru." She said plainly. Nobody said anything and did as she said. They knew not to talk back to her. Shikamaru looked down at the hard floor trying not to make eye contact.

"Listen to me Shikamaru, do not go after Ino. This is for her own good."

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru said finally looking up. "Is she with someone?"

"No…." Tsunade stood up and placed her hands on her desk. ", but I believe that she'll be fine. I want you to believe her too. Do not go after her!" She repeated. Shikamaru clenched his fists.

"Fine…"

_End flashback_

Shikamaru felt his heart pound harder and harder. The very thought of something happening to Ino wounded him internally. 'I already lost my Sensei. If I lose Ino to I'll…..' Shikamaru brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them with his hands on his head. An image of the blonde popped into his head. She was smiling….the same way she did after he told her she was special to him. He wished that he was with her. Before he thought she was just being troublesome, but now he wished hadn't.

'Was this what she wouldn't talk about when we were going to the Sound Village? Was she already planning on doing this? Or is there something else wrong?' He looked up and stared out the window again.

'Well wherever you are I'm gonna find you.'

* * *

sorry if this chapter is also too long :o

promise the next one will be better ;3

**thanks and leave a review :3**


	11. The Flower of Bonds

ok there are a couple things i wanna say :3

first im sorry if this chapter is alittle boring at the beginning D:

im also sorry tht there isnt any shikamaru in this :o but you'll read him in a couple chapters later

**Chapter 10: The Flower of Bonds**

* * *

Ino let out a sigh. "I made to first my stop." She was at the entrance of Yugakure, in the Land of Hot Water. Ino wasn't looking for much here; just a rest. She started to take slow steps into the village. It was daylight and many people were out. There weren't any walls protecting the village and it seemed to have a very nice essence to it. 'Well this isn't too bad. It's actually pretty nice.' Ino walked down the main path of the village looking at everything she past. There were some kids playing and a lot of people out shopping. A few ornaments were up also. 'Is something going on? Is there some kind of festival about to happen?' Ino wanted to stop and ask someone, but she really wanted to find a hotel to stay in first and then go have a look around. So she continued walking in the oddly peaceful village hoping to find something.

After Ino got pretty deep in the village she finally found something. It was a hotel. She could tell by the number of windows, the size and the obvious fact that it said "Hot Springs Hotel" on the front in big blue letters. Ino stood outside the large tan colored hotel for a sec and then finally walked up to the door. It was a big glass door with gold colored frames. The blonde squinted her crystal blur eyes so she could see inside. It looked like a lot of people were in there. Ino pushed the door open and walked all the way inside. People were sitting on the sofas, reading maps and having discussions among friends. Ino slowly walked up to the front desk. There was a lady with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a white shirt standing there. Ino couldn't see anything else she was wearing because of the desk in the way.

"Hello there. May I help you?" she said with a perky voice.

"Um yea. I was wondering if I could get a room here please." Ino said reaching into her bag for some money. Thankfully she remembered to bring some. The lady nodded and Ino gave her the money. She gave Ino her room key and number and Ino went off to find it. 'Room 4010? Well that should be too hard to find.'

"WHAT THE HHHEEELLL? THIS PLACE IS TOO DAMN BIG! WHERE THE HELL IS MY ROOM?" Ino yelled on her knees after walking aimlessly from floor to floor looking for her room. She let out a sigh and looked around. There were doors everywhere up and down the hallway. She looked at the door beside her and saw that that was her room. She sweatdropped and stood up hoping nobody saw.

She entered her room. The lights were off, but the sun shined through the window so she could see. The room had tan walls and the carpet was indigo. There was one big bed with brown blankets on it. Across from the bed was the dresser and beside that was the door to the bathroom. Ino walked over to the bed and sat her stuff down. 'Ok I won't stay here long. I just need to get a few things and some rest and then it's back to heading towards the Cloud Village. So I guess I'll stay for two days since it's just noon.' Ino walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't look too bad, but she still decided to wash and change clothes.

* * *

The sun was bright and people were still outside everywhere. 'Geez what's going on?' Ino walked down the path wearing her orange shirt and gray sweat capris. She was hoping to get something to eat since she didn't eat breakfast and it was past noon. Ino kept walking until she saw a restaurant to her right. They were serving tonkotsu ramen there, which was something her team liked to eat together. Ino was about to order something, but someone accidentally ran into her, sending her and that person to the ground. "O-Oww." Ino slowly sat up rubbing her head. The person that ran into her was a guy. His hair had a blue-black color to it and was a little spiky in the back and most of his hair was in his face. His eyes were black and he was wearing a dark red shirt and tan pants with black ninja shoes. (A/N: I'm sorry my ninja fashion sense is terrible)

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you ok?" He asked. His voice reminded her of Kakashi except higher and more joyful.

"Oh it's ok." Ino said as he helped her up.

"Hey I've never seen you around here before….course I haven't been here in a while. Are you here for the festival or something?"

Ino glared at the unknown man. 'I'll just play along for now since I don't know this guy.' "Uh….well…yea I am. I love this festival." Ino fibbed cheerfully. The guy chuckled. "You know the festival hasn't even started yet. It doesn't start until tomorrow." He laughed. Ino sweatdropped and dropped her head. He was still laughing. "So what's your name?" He asked.

Ino looked up at him. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." She told him as they began walking together.

"That's a nice name." He said smiling.

"Wait a sec what's that suppose to mean?" Ino yelled referring to her name meaning boar. She hated it when people made fun of her name and she loved her name.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I meant it's a very good name for a girl. You must be really strong." He said. Ino looked down. 'Yea I wish.'

"I'm Shin Takashi. I use to live here all my life, but now I only come to visit."

"Oh really? Where do you go?"

"I travel. I like to see the world. This village use to be one of the hidden villages so I'm like an ex-ninja, but I can't seem to stay away from fighting and getting into trouble." Shin laughed putting his hands on the back of his head. Ino stared at Shin. 'He's a shinobi? Well maybe he could help me. At least a little. Maybe…-'

"Hey Ino? Where are you from anyway? You're obviously not from here."

"Oh I'm from-"

"HELP SOMEBODY! Those guys stole something from me!" A woman yelled a couple feet away. The three guys that stole from her ran in the opposite direction. Without hesitation Ino ran after the thieves, not caring if Shin was gonna help or not. She ran past most people in the crown, apologizing to those she bumped or knocked down. The criminals noticed Ino chasing them and ran faster. One of them stopped to knock some large vases on the ground to maybe slow the kunoichi down, but Ino caught all vases before they broke and sat them back where they were. Another guy turned around and threw several kunai's at Ino. Ino pulled out her kunai and stopped them all. 'These guys are gonna hurt some innocent person if they get more violent. I better hurry and stop them.' The three criminals turned sharply into an alley way on their left. Ino followed. In the alley she noticed some trash cans and kicked one at the criminals. It hit one of them on the back and he fell to the ground. The other two thieves kept running. Ino did a fast wall jump towards them and kicked another guy on the back to the ground. The last one kept running. 'Who the hell is this girl?' He thought panting as he turned another corner. Ino continued to follow and turned the corner, but when she did the guy was unconscious on the ground and behind him was Shin.

"Why'd you leave me? I wanted in on the action too. These guys were about to ruin the best festival ever by stealing…." Shin grabbed the bag the thief was carrying and took out something. "A piggybank?" Shin said showing Ino the white piggybank with impressive purple decorations.

"WHAT? What kind of stupid jerks would steal this?" Ino yelled as Shin laughed.

* * *

"Oh thank you so much!" The woman told Ino and Shin who returned it to her. "Those guys steal from me every year during the preparation for the festival."

"It's no problem at all." Ino told the lady smiling. She smiled back and handed Ino the piggybank. "Huh?" Ino didn't get it.

"I want you to have it. Nobody's ever stopped those thieves for me before. I want you to have this."

"No way. I don't do stuff like this for rewards. I was just happy-" Ino stopped when the lady grabbed her hand and put the piggybank on it not saying anything else. Ino looked at it and then smiled. "Thanks."

Later, Ino and Shin had sent so much time together that Ino had almost forgotten what she was suppose to be doing there. Shin treated her to tonkotsu ramen and showed her around the village. Ino told him about how she is a Leaf Ninja of Konoha, but not about why she left yet. They were now heading towards the hotel Ino was staying at.

"Ha wow your friends seem really cool….well except that pink haired one you told me about. What was her name…uh Suckura?" Shin said laughing. (A/N: i honestly wasnt trying to bash Sakura XD he literally forgot her name :P)

"Her name is Sakura and she's ok sometimes." Ino said looking down. She assumed now would be a good time to ask. "So…um Shin?"

"Yea?"

"You told me you were a pretty skilled ninja. Could you teach me some things? Please?" Ino begged. This was a total surprise to Shin since he had no clue why Ino would ask him.

"What? Why? You seem like a pretty good ninja already."

Ino dropped to her knees. They were standing right in front of the hotel so people where watching, which was what Ino had hoped for, mainly because she was too embarrassed to tell him why. She figured embarrassing him and begging would prevent her from having to tell him.

"Um Ino?" Shin tried to talk, but Ino grabbed his leg and started begging more.

"Please. Please. Please. PPPLLLEEEAAASSEEE?"

"But Ino why would I-"

"Please Shin!" Ino yelled as people started to watch and whisper to each other. Shin couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it." Shin finally said. Ino got up like nothing happened and then she walked towards the hotel. 'I'm never doing that ever again.' She thought as she stopped in front of the hotel. She turned around and gave Shin a gesture to follow her. Shin sighed and did so. Even though Ino was the one that begged, Shin was more embarrassed then her. Ino would have done anything to keep from telling him.

Him and Ino walked around looking for Ino's room although Shin found it easily since he's been there plenty of times. "How could you not find it? It's one of the simplest rooms to find here." Shin said.

"Um hello? Room 4010? That's pretty confus-" Ino stopped when Shin slammed his hand on the wall behind Ino beside her. His face was a few inches away from hers. Ino swallowed hard and stared him in the eyes.

"So you wanna tell me why you want me to teach you all of a sudden? And don't beg because I'm serious." Shin stated with I look that said he's VERY serious. Ino tried to look away from him, but it was no use. His stare was too hard to look away from. It reminded her of Sasuke. His dark eyes pierced through Ino almost like he was trying to read her mind. Ino couldn't take it.

"Ok I'm need you to teach me because I want to get better. I left Konoha because I felt like I wasn't needed. I would get injured first and left behind. I was never able to contribute to my group. I'm not strong or amazing." Ino looked away from Shin and pouted angrily. Shin continued to stare at her, but then laughed.

"SEE! This is why I didn't want to-"

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how you're asking me for help. I've never taught anybody before. I'm not exactly the teaching type, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you something." Shin said dropping his hand.

"Well I'm actually planning on leaving this village soon. I'm going to the Cloud Village to find a teacher there."

"Then I'll come with you." Shin said.

"What?" Ino said not really minding his company. He was a nice person and it would be safer.

"If I come then you'll get double the knowledge and plus I could always use more knowledge too." Shin smiled. Ino wasn't sure if she wanted him to come along still, but she accepted seeing as he was right.

* * *

It was the next day and Ino in her bed just opening her eyes. The sun beamed through the windows as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pushed the blankets off of her and was about to get out the bed until Shin surprisingly jumped up beside her bed.

"Morning!" Shin yelled apparently already fully dressed. "Gotta get a move on if we're gonna make it tonight."

Ino was still surprised at how Shin even got into her room seeing as how she remembered Shin leaving late night. She stood up and stretched. "Um how the hell did you get in here? And what about tonigh-"

"Oh…huh….that stuff isn't important right now. Right now we need to get started on teaching you stuff and then we can leave tomorrow morning." Shin said with liveliness. He was reminding Ino of Rock Lee for a sec. Ino sighed.

After Ino got fully dressed she and Shin left the hotel and headed to an area Shin knew about on the other side of the village. A lot of people were out again. More than yesterday. Ino and Shin had to jump from roof to roof so they could get there faster.

"Uh Shin? What's so special about this festival anyway? It looks like people from other villages came here too."

"Well this festival is mainly celebrating the day Yugakure became an ordinary peacemaking village. The villagers like to celebrate things so they go all out for this event. There are A LOT of fireworks and special deserts and music. There's also a big parade during it."

"Why did it stop being a hidden village?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I had just become the first jonin in my class when it happened, so I was pretty upset. Most of my classmates had stopped training and fighting, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. So I left." Shin got really quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ino said. Shin looked back at her.

"It's fine. I'm just happy the village is at peace."

* * *

Ino and Shin had made it to the other side of the village. There were less buildings and a lot of kids playing. The two walked pasted them all and went into the forest behind an abandoned school. They keep walking until there reached a small open area in the center of the forest. There was nothing there, but the trees around them. Ino was a bit confused. She was expecting something more like the training field in Konoha.

"So you're gonna teach me here?" Ino asked.

"Yea. Don't worry though. What I'm about to teach you won't require a lot of space." Shin said standing in front of Ino. "I'm gonna teach you one jutsu. This jutsu is gonna require a lot of concentration and chakra control. Now-"

"Then I can't do it." Ino interrupted. Shin glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I….can't do it. Chakra control has been my weakness for the longest time. If this jutsu uses a lot of that there's no way I can do it." Ino said dropping her head as everything got quiet.

"You're right." Shin said. "You can't do this. Not with that attitude." Ino looked up at Shin who looked away from her. "Listen doesn't get discouraged if you can't simply control chakra well. You simply need to practice more. I'll help you. Learning this jutsu will be excellent practice." Shin put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Now let's get started." Ino like how Shin moved fast with everything and how he was so nice to her, but she was still confused. What exactly was this jutsu and what did it have to do with chakra control?

"Now this jutsu was something my father taught me. It's like an updated version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. You are familiar with that right?"

"Yea. My friend, Naruto, is REALLY good at that."

"Ok then well it's just like that except instead of a Shadow clone it's an Eternal clone. It's just like making a shadow clone, but it lasts longer in a fight and only vanishes when commanded, loss of too much blood or a fatality move was given to them. This is why it requires a large amount of chakra control." Ino nodded and continued to listen. "Now the seal is similar to the Shadow clone jutsu, you're just gonna add two more and focus your chakra into a person." Shin showed Ino the hand seals and she gave it her first try.

'Alright, focus!'

"Eternal Clone Jutsu!" Ino did the seals and focused her chakra, but nothing happened. Shin hit Ino in the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"You're trying too hard. Take it easy alright?" Shin said trying to relax Ino a bit. She nodded and tried again, but nothing still happened. Shin told Ino to stay here and practice while he go get something. Ino did so and tried several more times. She was getting dizzy from the large amount of chakra control it required. She got on her and tried again as hard as she could. This time she felt the chakra form, but nothing was there. Ino sighed. 'Ok I know this is hard, but I can't stop now. If I give up I'll never learn.' Ino did the seal again, but before she could do the jutsu Shin showed up with a scroll.

"Ino I have something that will help your chakra control more. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Shin said as he got on his knees across from Ino and opened the scroll. It had five circles with special designs on the inside on it. The circles had lines connecting them forming a pentagon. The circles were on each corner and on the bottom of the scroll was an empty rectangle.

"What's this?" Ino asked.

"It's a scroll that's going to help you learn how to control your chakra more. Once you master this it'll be a lot easier to the eternal clone jutsu." Shin grabbed Ino's palms and placed them on the rectangle on the scroll. "Now focus your chakra into it. Your goal is to get your chakra to reach the last circle at the top. You use chakra control to fill the circles. Now give it a try."

Ino did as he said and focused her chakra to her hands and into the scroll. The rectangle glowed a blue color. Ino assumed this was the first stage. Two lines of chakra connected to the bottom two circles and they slowly began to glow, but then began to fade. 'Oh no it's fading.' Ino concentrated harder and it glowed again.

"Good. Now don't get frustrated if you don't get the next one quickly. It'll take some time." Shin told her. Ino was already getting dizzy. The next two circles barely glowed at all. Ino tried as hard as possible, but nothing changed. 'Come on….come on…just….' Then everything went black.

When Ino opened her eyes she saw Shin looking down at her. Everything was spinning and her head ached. "W-what happened? Where am I?" She spoke slowly.

"You passed out." He said sitting her up. As everything finally stopped spinning Ino looked up at the sky. The sun was hiding behind some trees and sky looked a little orange.

"It's almost sunset? How long was I out?" Ino asked.

"Not too long. I guess when you were conscious you lost track of time. We've been here for a while." Shin said handing Ino an onigiri. "Here I know you must be hungry." Ino didn't bother to take the rice cake. Instead she looked down.

"You need to eat something. You keep this up you'll look like a skeleton." Shin said in a teasing voice trying to cheer her up. Ino still said nothing. "Look you're not going to get this in one day. It takes a lot of practice. I know it's frustrating, trust me. It took me a while too." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You got this. It'll just take some time." Ino looked up at him and then took the onigiri.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Im sorry if you dont like OC's D:

this guy and one other person is gonna be one ;3

also sorry if you didnt like this chapter for other reasons D:

also the reason im taking so long for Ino to get stronger is b/c i didnt want to rush into things so fast :3

but we are getting REALLY close C: im trying to make this a VERY long fanfic ^^

**thanks and leave a reivew :3**


	12. The Flower of Willingness

hooray for the next chapter :DD

i hope you guys like it ^^

**Chapter 11: **The Flower of Willingness

* * *

"That's it Ino. I think you're doing it!" Shin told Ino proudly. Ino focused harder and saw the second two circles glow blue. She finally did it, but she still had one left and that one was suppose to be the ultimate challenge.

"Hey Ino, why don't you take a break? You've been doing this all day. Plus I have something I wanna show you." Shin told the kunoichi.

"Really? What is it?" Ino asked standing up. She was very dizzy from practicing chakra control all day so Shin had to give her support as she stood up.

"You'll see when we get there. I want this to be a surprise so…." Shin took out a blind fold. Ino understood what he was getting at and allowed him to put it on her.

"Ok, but this better not be a trick or prank. Last time I put a blind fold on I got cake shoved in my face." Ino told him referring to her birthday party two years ago.

"Don't worry it's not. You'll like this." Shin began to walk Ino out of the forest. It was almost midnight so the moon guided them through it with a very beautiful glowing shine to it. Ino could almost feel the moon's shine on her face. The wind blew on her skin as she and Shin walked. Once they got near the village Ino could hear only a few people talking, but there were A LOT out. Everyone was silent and seated everywhere. People were on roofs, on tables, in trees and on the ground. All the lights were off in the entire village.

"Shin where are we?" Ino asked anxious to take the blind fold off. "Shhhh." Is all he said as he continued to walk Ino into the village. 'Now where would be a good spot?' Shin thought as he walked his new friend through the village. Then he spotted the perfect spot. He smiled and picked Ino up bridal style. This made Ino squeal a little as Shin began to jump onto a roof that seemed to have nobody on it. Once he got up there he sat Ino down and he sat beside her.

"Can I take it off now?" Ino asked even more anxious.

"Yes."

Just as Ino took off the blind fold fireworks began to go off rapidly. There were incredibly large and colorful. Ino had never seen anything like it before. Her mouth dropped in amazement. "Th….this is…."

"Beautiful?" Shin said looking at the colors in the sky.

"Yea. Thanks for bringing me Shin." Ino said smiling at him. He smiled back and they both watched the fireworks in silence.

* * *

The next day Ino and Shin got ready to go to the Cloud Village. Ino was checking out of the hotel she stayed in as Shin waited outside. After that they headed towards the Village Gates and were off to the Cloud Village. Since Yugakure was close to Shimogakure (Hidden Frost Village) Ino could feel the weather get colder as they walked so she put on a purple sweater.

After a day of walking in the freezing cold snow they finally stopped to rest. Shin seemed to be use to the cold so he didn't mind resting on it. Ino however wasn't use to it and had to wrap up in three blankets to stay warm, but she was still a bit cold. Ino reached into her bag and took out the chakra control learning scroll she used at Yugakure that Shin gave her and began to work on it again. She was going to have to start all over again. Shin turned to Ino.

"Ino what are you doing? You're freezing cold and we've been walking all day. Why don't you wait until we-"

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Ino interrupted while her teeth were chattering from the cold. Shin noticed this and sat across from Ino. She put her hands on the rectangle on the scroll and began to charge her chakra into it. Shin then put his hands on top of Ino's. She could suddenly feel her hands get warmer. This shocked her.

"Wh…what jutsu is this?" Ino asked loving the warm feeling.

"It's not a jutsu. I'm not doing anything." Shin told her. Ino looked up at him in amazement. 'His body temperature is this warm?' Ino didn't say anything and continued to practice chakra control.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hidden Frost Village in a dark cave were two unknown shinobi somehow watching Ino in their minds. Since it was so dark they appeared as two dark figures. One of them had the Sharingan and the other had eyes like Ino except orange.

"So this is Ino Yamanaka? I've seen her before. Hmph, she still doesn't look like much. Are you sure she has the ability we are looking for?" The one with the orange eyes asked in a voice similar to Temari, but more sinister.

"Yea, I'm positive." The person with the Sharingan answered.

"Well you know our deal. Help us get her and we'll give you any knowledge or assistance you need with whatever you plan on doing." The girl said. The Sharingan wielder walked out to the edge of the cave entrance. The cave apparently was located on the side of a large cliff in the forest. The light from the sky shined as the unknown man walked to the edge.

"Yea I know." The light shined on his pale face. It was Sasuke.

* * *

It hit morning and Shin was already awake. Ino was still asleep. Her face was lying on the scroll she was practicing on last night and her body was curled up. Shin crawled over to her and gently shook her trying to wake her up. "Ino?...Ino?" He whispered repeatedly. Ino however was still asleep.

_-In Ino's dream (start)_

_Ino was in the glowing white room again in her normal clothes. Nobody was around her._

'_What? I'm here again? What is this place?'_

_Instead of not doing anything Ino began to walk around however it seemed pointless seeing as nothing was anywhere. After walking a little farther the floor beneath her began to change. It turned out to be a cliff and Ino was standing right on the edge of it. Before she did or said anything a hand reached out and pushed Ino from behind and she began to fall. She tried to scream, but nothing came out her mouth._

_-She wakes up_

Ino eyes shot open. Sweat had been pouring from Ino's head while she was sleeping. Shin was looking down at her with a concerned look. "Ino are you ok? You look sick."

"Yea….I'm fine." Ino said sitting up. The sun was out and it was a bit warmer, but Ino was still cold.

"Come on. The faster we move the faster we get to the Cloud Village." Shin said helping her up. Ino nodded and brushed the snow from her clothes off. They gathered their belongings and continued walking. They were actually not too far from Kumogakure so they began to jump in the trees to get there. Ino was a bit dizzy from using her chakra all night so Shin made sure Ino stayed in front of him to keep her safe.

Within moments they had finally reached Kumogakure. Ino was amazed at how the village was located on the mountains. It was so high up it almost touched the clouds.

"Wow. This place is huge." Ino said in amazement. "Have you ever been here before?"

"I have once, but that was a while back when my village was a hidden village." Shin answered.

They both began to walk towards the gate, but there were two big guys guarding the entrance. Ino gulped not knowing what to do. She put her hand out in front of Shin to stop him from walking any further.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Are you stupid? Those guards are right there." Ino said. Then she got an idea. 'Maybe my dad gave me something that'll get us in.' She digged into her bag hoping to find something, but she couldn't find anything.

"Maybe we could say please." Shin joked in a mocking voice. He then began to continue walking up to the guards.

"OI! SHIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino yelled catching up to him. Shin didn't saying thing and continued on. The guards had already noticed the two coming and stepped forward.

"Who are you two and what is your business here?" One of them asked.

"Oh I'm Shin and this is my wife Ino. We were just traveling around and thought it would be nice to stop by this incredible village." Shin said smiling.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled not knowing what he was talking about. Shin nudged Ino in the arm. "I mean yea we just wanted to visit such a village." Ino said. The two guards looked at them both like they were stupid.

"Um did I mention we're from Yugakure? The **peace** making village." Shin added. The two guards still didn't respond, just glared. 'Well it can't be helped.' Shin thought reaching for his backpack. Ino noticed this. 'Oh no! If he attacks we're dead.'

"Well of course you can come in!" One of them said happily before Shin pulled out his unknown weapon. "We thought you were from the Hidden Leaf Village. Our village isn't too fond of them. You may pass." The guard said stepping out the way. Ino and Shin looked at each other and went into the village. It looked even bigger inside and the buildings were huge.

"So how exactly are you gonna find a sensei here? This isn't exactly the smallest village in the world." Shin said.

"Umm." Ino hadn't even thought that part out yet. She was so focused on getting here she forgot how she's gonna find someone.

"Look don't sweat it. We'll just adventure around here until we can find someone. Ok?" Shin assured Ino. "Ok."

"Good now let's find a hot spring." Shin said walking ahead of Ino.

"EY? WAIT! WE CAN'T DO THAT _NOW_!" Ino yelled running up to Shin.

"Why not? It's not like we're doing anything wrong." Shin answered. Ino sighed.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." Ino said following Shin.

Ino and Shin were at the Hot Springs in the Cloud Village. Ino was in the water with two other people. She tried to relax, but she couldn't. She was in a village with a bunch of people that would kill her if they found out she was from Konoha. Shin didn't have anything to worry about because he was actually from Yugakure. Ino began to sink into the water willingly just thinking about it. When she came back up a girl with pale skin from the other side of the water got out and walked over to Ino and stood over her with her arms crossed and an angry expression. Ino looked up at her from in the water.

"Um hello?" Ino said not knowing who the girl was. She looked around Ino's age and had medium length brown straight hair and black eyes and was also in her towel.

"Save it outsider! You're not welcome here! Now get lost before I get any more angry!" The girl said.

* * *

Shin was in the water on the guys side by himself. He took a nearby bucket of hot water and poured it on his head. "I wonder if Ino is enjoying this as much as I am." The wall beside the water then burst open with a big crashing noise, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Shin jumped up and put his towel on. "What the hell?"

Ino jumped through the hole and chasing her was the girl. "Ino! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! This crazy girl is attacking me!" Ino yelled dodging the girls kicks and punches. Ino and the girl's fighting lead them right into the front of the hot springs.

"Hold on Ino I'm coming!" Shin said putting his clothes on (A/N: When i imaged this i laughed XD). Ino and the girl were nearly equally matched. Neither one of them had any ninja tools on them. 'Ok then I guess I have no choice, but to use a jutsu.' The girl was standing across from Ino and she began to do a hand sign.

"Earth Style: Rock Spear Jutsu!" Spears of rock then shot up from the ground and came at Ino. She quickly dodged them all except one that just scratched her arm. Ino jumped back and threw several empty buckets that were nearby. The unknown girl dodged them and kicked one back, which Ino dodged by ducking. The girl then started running out of the Hot Springs and into the village and Ino followed (A/N: They are still in towels O.o). The girl looked behind her and saw Ino and stuck out her tongue. "Ha! Like you can catch me!" She taunted.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Ino yelled now enraged. Shin was behind trying to catch up without making too much noise. 'Geez Ino you're making a scene. Chill out!' People around just watched as Ino and the unknown girl jumped through the village while Shin ran on land. They kept chasing each other until they got behind some mountains in the village. Ino was getting annoyed so she jumped forward and tackled the girl from behind. They were now wrestling on the ground. Shin finally caught up to them and sweatdropped when he saw them.

"What are you guys doing?" Shin sighed under his breath.

"This…girl out of nowhere….started attacking me!" Ino said through grunts as her and the girl tried to choke each other. Shin was about to walk over to them to break up the fight, but a dark figure appeared in front of them all. Ino and the girl saw and they both got up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" The unknown figure said.

* * *

Yes i no Sasuke can be a bitch -.-

lol anyway i hope you like this :D

next chapter should be up soon ^^

**thanks and leave a review :3**


	13. The Flower of Discovering

next chapter :DD

i would like to also ask you guys if you would give me your opinion on Shin :3

i just wanna no if i did a good job on that OC ^^

**Chapter 12: **The Flower of Discovering

* * *

"Answer me!" The unknown person said. It sounded like it was a female. (A/N: If you watch Fullmetal Alchemist think about Teacher when she's mad. This persons voice is similar to that :3) Ino and the girl backed away afraid of the unknown person. Shin just glared at the figure.

"We mean no harm. This was just a little brawl that wondered in the wrong direction." Shin assured the person, however he knew she was gonna try to attack. The figure reached for a weapon on her back.

"AAHHH! That's it I'm leaving!" The girl with the brown hair yelled running away back towards the village. Ino and Shin stayed in their place. Shin reached for his back and pulled out two wakizashi swords (it's similar to the katana, but shorter). Ino never really got a chance to see Shin fight so she was anxious to see what he'd do. The figure across from them pulled out several kunai and threw it at Ino and Shin. They both dodged it and Shin came at the figure with his swords. Ino couldn't see too good because of how dark the forest was getting, but she could hear what sounded like metal hitting each other. The sun was still out, but the trees were blocking the light. That gave Ino an idea.

Shin was swinging his sword at the person repeatedly trying to get her, but she was very fast. Shin was fast also, but he couldn't touch her. They were moving so fast it was like a blur. Both fighters jumped up and continued this in the trees. The person, having a kunai at hand, timed Shin's attack and countered,but only scratched him on the cheek. Shin backed away and glared at the unknown person. He vision suddenly started to get blurry. 'What?' He put his hand on the cut on his cheek. 'There must have been some kind of poison in this.' He pulled out a scroll and opened it in front of him in the air. "Water Style: Water Tiger Jutsu." A large tiger of water jumped out the scroll came at the unknown person.

Ino was busy putting her plan into action. She then heard a large crash coming from where Shin and the unknown person were in the trees. 'I hope Shin is ok. I'm almost done.' Ino continued working on her plan.

Shin was kneeling on the ground near a tree. His left arm was gushing blood and he couldn't see at all because of the poison. 'How did she dodge my attack?' The unknown person was nowhere to be found. 'I don't sense her presence... I hope she didn't go after Ino...where is she anyway?' Shin stood up holding his arm. He suddenly heard a kunai come out from behind, but he stopped it with his sword in time He still couldn't see, but he could tell the person was coming closer. Just as he was about to back away, the figure appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back through a tree. He let out a large grunt of pain as he hit the ground. The figure then appeared again in front of Shin. She walked over and kneeled beside him and grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

"Aaggh!" Shin yelled gasping for breath. The unknown person started to tighten her grip.

"HEY!" Ino yelled from behind. The person looked up at Ino. Ino was standing in a small amount of light coming from the sun. The person released her grip of Shin and stood up.

"Come and get me! I'm your opponent now!" Ino yelled. The person then appeared behind Ino. Just as Ino was about to turn around she was punched in the face. Ino flew back and hit the ground. The person ran up to Ino and was about to hit her again, but Ino pulled a string just in time, which triggered her trap. The person stopped and watched as all the trees around them began to fall over rapidly crushing her and Ino.

Shin was still on his back on the ground, but managed to lift his head up. "I-Ino?..." He tried his hardest to stand up, but was only able to get to his knees. "Dammit! INO!" Shin tried to get up again, but stumbled forward. Ino, however caught him. Shin looked at Ino. "You're ok? You used a shadow clone didn't you?"

"Yea." Ino said. She helped Shin to his feet. As she began to help him walk the person appeared on top of the pile of trees. Ino glared at her in shock. She was standing in the sunlight so they could see her clearly. She had crimson red medium length curly hair with a black scarf on the top of her head. She was wearing a black shirt and gray shorts and ninja shorts. She was also wearing navy blue knee and elbow guards, a small ribbon around her neck the same color and one black open finger glove on her right hand. Her skin was the same tone as Ino's and her eyes were dark blue.

Ino gulped hard. 'She probably was using a shadow clone too.' Ino and Shin took a step back.

"Ino...leave me, you get out of here." Shin said. Ino looked at Shin like he was insane.

"You're not in the best condition to fight by yourself. I'm not leaving." Ino said looking at the unknown woman. "Why are you attacking us?" Ino asked. The woman gave Ino and Shin a cold glare.

"This area is off limits! I destroy all that come through here without my consent and I only accept those of a higher ranking. You little kids have no business here!" She yelled turning around.

"Who are you?" Shin asked.

"That's none of your business, but just know that next time I won't go easy on you." She said before jumping away. Ino watched her and then followed.

"I-INO! What are you doing?" Shin yelled trying to run after her.

"Don't worry Shin I'll be fine. Go back to the village and get better. I promise I'll come back." Ino yelled back at him.

"But Ino!" Shin sighed. "You're still in your towel." Shin watched her jump away.

Ino followed the lady throughout the forest. A kunai sudden flew back at Ino, but she managed to dodge it. "I know you're following me and I suggest you turn back now before I turn around and kill you!" The lady yelled.

"What! Please! I just wanna speak to you!" Ino yelled back still following.

"I told you I turn around now!" The lady said turning her head giving Ino a vicious look.

"Please just listen to me. I'm from Yugakure. Please stop so I can talk to you." Ino said knowing she lied about where she was from. "I just need some help-"

"Go to somebody else!" She yelled. Ino sighed, but kept following. "If I listen will you go away?"

"Not likely, but please just hear me out." Ino said lowering her voice. The lady stopped and so did Ino.

"Fine! You have less than one minute to explain what it is you want and it better be good otherwise this kunai will get launched threw your neck." She told Ino fiercely as she turned to her. Ino was very terrified, but she did need this.

"I need your help. I'm a ninja from Yugakure, and I came to this village to get better. I'm can never contribute to my team and I get left behind all the time. I just what to protect those I care for. I need help." Ino told knowing she gonna regret lying, but she knew she wasn't gonna listen if she told her she was from Konoha.

"Forget it! I definitly don't accept stude-" She stopped when Ino dropped to her knees.

"Please...please...I need your help. I've never been able to assist in big situations or fend for myself in a huge battle. I want to become something. Please, I need this!" Ino begged almost choking up between words, but still spoke with true determination. Shin showed up limping behind them and ignoring his wounds.

"Ino?" Shin said going over to her. The lady turned around.

"Hmph, come back to this same location tomorrow _if_ you're serious. We'll see if you're tough enough." The lady said turning her head towards them and then turning back around.

"Wait! What's your name?" Ino asked standing up.

"You'll find out tomorrow...maybe. Next time wear clothes." That was her last words before she disappeared into the forest. Ino stood up realizing she was _still_ in her towel after fighting with that girl. She walked over to Shin who was still bleeding. Ino looked at his arm and grabbed it.

"It's ok. I'll treat it after we get back. I saw a hotel when we first got here. We could stay there...,but you might wanna listen to that lady and put some clothes on." Shin said laughing. Ino just smiled still afraid about seeing her tomorrow. She put Shin's arm around her and she put her arm around his waist, helping him walk.

* * *

"OOHHH MY GGGOOOODDDD!" The man from the hot springs yelled. Shin and Ino had returned and gathered their things, but forgot about the giant hole in the wall Ino and that brown haired girl left when they were fighting.

"Um I'm really sorry about that." Ino said rubbing the back of her of her head. The man turned to Ino furious.

* * *

Ino sighed loud. "I can't believe I have to pay for this! That girl was the one who blew the wall up! When I find her I'm going to destroy her!" Ino yelled walking with Shin and holding the bill for the damage done. "Now I have to find some way to pay 50,000 ryo by tomorrow or I'm dead." Shin laughed as he and Ino continued walking towards a hotel in the village. It was a large building like all the others and had many windows. When they walked inside they headed for the front desk. A lady with blonde hair and green eyes was at the desk.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" She asked happily.

"We need a room please." Shin said.

"TWO rooms please." Ino corrected. Shin glanced over at Ino. "Don't act like I'm going to rape you or something. Besides I'm the one paying." Shin whispered to Ino.

"Fine, but keep your distance." Ino whispered back. He gave the lady at the desk the money and she gave them their room key and number.

"Room 010 huh? Sure you can find it?" Shin teased with sarcasm in his voice as they walking in the hallway. She elbowed him in the arm he was wounded and walked ahead. "Ow! Carful, that hurts." He said rubbing the wound that was wrapped in white bandages.

"I found it!" Ino announced walking up to the door. With Shin behind her Ino unlocked the door and they both walked inside. The room looked oddly similar to the one in Yugakure, only arranged differently. The carpet on the floor was dark gray and the walls were white. The large bed was in the center of the room and had dark green blankets. A large balcony was across from one side of the bed. There was a brown dresser across from the bed and the bathroom was to the left of it. "Aww what a cute little room" Shin joked sitting his stuff on the dresser. Ino sat on the bed and stared out the glass door leading to the balcony. She began to think about what the lady told her in forest.

_Small Flashback to that moment_

'Hmph, come back to this same location tomorrow if you're serious. We'll see if you're tough enough.'

'Wait! What's your name?'

'You'll find out tomorrow...maybe..'

_End_

Ino looked down at her legs. They were a bit scratched up from the fighting with that brown haired girl and running through the forest in a towel. She had minor cuts and bruises from it all on her arms too, but it didn't bother her that much. Shin was the one who took a bad hit to the arm. When Ino healed it earlier it seemed pretty deep. She didn't see what happened, but she wish she had. All she knew about the lady was her speed and appearance. Ino never saw her do any other jutsu or use some cool weapon. This reminded her. Ino looked over at Shin who was going through his belongings on the other side of the bed. His wakizashi swords were sitting beside him giving off a unique shine. The handles looked to be wooden and the metal part was exceedingly sharp. Ino just twitched a little just looking at its fine point. She wanted to hold it, but she assumed he wouldn't let her. Shin noticed Ino observing his swords and could guess what she wanted. "Um you wanna hold it? You seem very fascinated." Shin said casually. Ino snapped out of her staring and turned her attention to Shin.

"Oh...um yea." Ino said nervously. She crawled on the bed closer to Shin and he handed her the sword handle first so she wouldn't cut herself. He however cut himself on the palm of his hand when he gave it to her. Ino noticed this and grabbed his hand. "You're bleeding. I'll wrap it up for you." Ino said jumping up to get her bag. Shin sighed. "Are you gonna act like this when I get a paper cut too?" Shin said being sarcastic. Ino, becoming use to it, only pouted and came back with some bandages.

"Look the cut is across your palm. I was just gonna wrap it around your hand." Ino said beginning to wrap it up.

"Heh, you can be so troublesome." He said under his breath. Ino then froze at the saying of that one word. Troublesome. It immediately reminded her of her lazy friend, Shikamaru. Her stomach knotted up and she felt like crying. She missed him so much. She always did feel like something was missing from all this. Remembering his face made her entire body fill with butterflies. 'No wait, what are you doing? He doesn't like you! He thinks you're troublesome and he doesn't need you! NO! SHUT UP!' Ino's mind was telling her two different things. One wanted her to forget about Shikamaru and move on, but the other wanted her to turn around and head back to Konoha just to see his face. 'Forget Shikamaru!NO!'

"NO I WONT LISTEN!" Ino yelled dropping the bandages and putting her hands on her ears. She was so distracted she didn't even know she said that out loud. Shin looked at Ino raising an eyebrow.

"Um I didn't say anything." Shin said wrapping the rest of his hand up. Ino removed her hands from her ears and looked at Shin. She almost blushed a little from the embarrassment.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean you..." Ino tried to explain, but she couldn't find the right words. Shin put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright you just need some sleep. I'll sleep on the floor." Shin said standing up. Ino just nodded and dropped her head.

* * *

"Ino, wait up geez!" Shin shouted out from behind even though he could speed ahead in a flash, but he wasn't the type to show off a lot. It was the next day and he and Ino were heading to the location the lady told them to come back to. Ino was very nervous, but she was determined to prove herself worthy enough to be her student. Ino wasn't about to quit now. She speeded ahead even faster. Shin caught up to her and gave her an annoyed look.

"What?" Ino yelled. You could almost hear the fear in her voice, but she did her best to hide it.

"Would you calm down? If anything goes wrong remember I'm right here beside you." Shin assured her. Ino loved how he always watched out for her. She was lucky to have him around. She smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks."

He smiled back, but suddenly looked ahead sharply. He saw a paper bomb on a tree in front of them. Ino however hadn't noticed. "INO LOOK OUT!" Shin yelled. The explosion went off.

* * *

doing good some far? :DD

i hope you liked it :3

**thanks and leave a review C:**


	14. The Flower of Determination

gggaaaahhhh i looked back at some of the other chapters DX i hate typos! (is embarrassed)

probably some in here too XDD

lol anyway i hope you've been enjoying the fanfic so far C:

and if your confused about the chapter thing its becuz of the omake i added before :P

**Chapter 13: **The Flower of Determination

* * *

Shin jumped over to Ino and put his arms around her as the explosion went off. He and Ino fell to the ground with a thud. Ino opened her eyes slowly and saw Shin on top of her. He sat up making sure neither of them were hurt.

"What was that?" Ino asked as they stood up. Shin steadily pulled his swords from his pack. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Another paper bomb went off high on a tree trunk in front of them. Ino squealed as some huge branches began to fall beside them. The forest felt like one big death trap. Ino was afraid another one was gonna blow up near them again so she motioned Shin to keep walking. They both stayed alert, but Shin didn't notice that he had pulled a string with his foot as they walked. It triggered several kunai shooting towards them rapidly, but Shin stopped them all with his sword.

"Ok this is getting weird. What's up with this place? It wasn't like this yesterday." Shin said keeping his guard up. Ino looked around. 'If I had to guess I bet it's….'

"We should keep moving!" Ino said walking ahead. Shin sighed and followed. As they were walking Ino could have sworn she heard something up ahead. Hoping it was the lady from yesterday, Ino ran ahead.

"INO WAIT!" Shin tried to get Ino to stop running and be more conscious, but she kept running and disappeared in the forest. Shin, while cursing to himself, started running to catch up to her. When he found her she was standing at the same area she had set the trap for the lady yesterday. The trees were still piled up on one another, leaving the area bright from the open sunlight. "Ino, would you not do that! Running off like that isn't safe here. It feels like something is wrong…." Ino turned to Shin feeling the same way. Her eyes were locked on the area good. The forest was suspiciously motionless and the air was stiff. Ino noticed a puddle of mud across from them that had ripples in it, but nothing was touching it.

"Look at that puddle over there….how is it-" Ino stopped when something out of mud began to form on the surface of the puddle. She put her guard up as it began to take shape. It turned into a huge bear with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The bear growled and began charging at them both. Shin ran up and in a flash, sliced the bear in half with his swords. Ino watched in amazement as mud splattered everywhere, but began to form four bears that were bigger.

"What the…." Ino took a step back and pulled out a kunai. 'What is going on?' The bears charged at them. Shin and Ino killed all four of them instantly, but I was no use because after that eight bears appeared.

"How is this happening?" Ino asked fighting off most of the bears with Shin. Ino jumped back ready to attack the next bear. 'These bears have to have a source of chakra! They just can't be coming out of nowhere.' Ino thought slicing a bear across the face.

In the trees a couple meters away from them was the lady sitting on a branch. Her face looked tired and her hands formed a seal. 'Hmph, let's see if they can figure this out.' She thought with her eyes closed. Her eyes reopened quickly when Ino jumped onto the branch in front of her. The lady stood up smirking and dropped her hands. "So you figured it out?"

"Yea, I asked Shin to see if he felt any chakra coming from anywhere else, but there." Ino told as Shin appeared beside her. "We left shadow clones with those bears."

The lady crossed her arms and glared at the two. "Well this was only step one of finding out how tough you really are. That first obstacle was just a warm up." She said turning around. She jumped higher into the trees expecting them to follow, which they did. She stood at the very top of the tree and Ino and Shin stood at the top of trees across from her. "….the real test begins now."

"Shin, I'll take her first!" Ino said watching the kunoichi like a hawk.

"Ino, you sure you can handle it? You know I I'm not gonna stay still the entire fight." Shin responded. Ino just nodded and pulled out a kunai. They both came at the isolated kunoichi swinging they're weapons every second. Even with two against one they couldn't scratch her. She was too fast for them both. After being on defense for a while the woman switched to offense and started swinging her kunai at Ino and Shin. She was able to scratch them both across the arms and cheek, not poisoning them though. Speed wasn't something Ino was special at so she was quickly scratched across the gut and punched in the face. Since they were over the forest Shin tried to catch her, but he was kicked in the face and landed on a nearby branch before he could do anything. Ino landed on her arm on the ground, spraining it a little, allowing a grunt to escape her mouth. When she stood up the lady punched her in the stomach, sending her tumbling back. Ino struggled, but stood up again and looked around. "W-where is Shin?" Ino asked sounding fearful.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him." She said glaring at Ino. Shin was busy fighting a shadow clone of the woman elsewhere. Ino grabbed her sprained arm and examined it for a second. 'I'm not done here.' She dropped her arm and ran up to the lady throwing kicks and punches. The lady dodged three of her attacks and countered by kicking Ino in the back. She stood up slowly, but the lady punched her in her sprained arm and kicked her in the throat. Ino saw everything go blurry as she fell to the ground. She brought only on hand to her throat and tried to gasp for breath. Her throat was nearly swollen and had a purple bruise across it and her arm. As her vision came back slowly she stood up as the woman walked towards her at a fast pace from behind. Just as Ino turned around the woman grabbed her long pony tail and yacked it, pulling Ino back on to the ground. Ino tried her hardest to get up as quickly as possible, seeing how dangerously close she was to her, but just as she got up, the woman pulled out a kunai and tried to slice Ino's neck open. Although, Ino ducked in time and she missed, but she cut Ino's hair, making her pony tail stop at her upper back. Blonde hair flew everywhere as the woman kicked Ino in the stomach and pressed on her abdomen with her foot as Ino lied there barely breathing on the ground. Ino squinted her eyes as she tried to push her foot off her, but it was no use. Ino was pinned on the ground. The woman's dark blue eyes gave Ino an ice cold glare.

Shin was still fighting the shadow clone the woman left him. The clone wasn't an eternal one, but it was still there because Shin just couldn't get a single hit in. He knew Ino wasn't around him, but he couldn't go look for her because the clone wouldn't let him go anywhere. 'This lady's trying to keep me and Ino apart. I hope she's ok. I gotta ditch this lady somehow. She's figured out how an eternal clone works and killed them all. I never have time to get away…..wait! Her goal isn't to kill us. If it was I'd be dead right now. She gave fatal blows to every clone I give her, but she never used one on me. So that means Ino's still alive. But the way she's fighting….it's like she wants to send me to near death.' Shin smirked. "You are one hardcore instructor." He yelled out to the woman.

"I never said I'd be your teacher." She said.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet." Shin said giving a hard stare.

Ino coughed up a little blood as the woman pressed down on her gut. Her heart pounded rapidly and then skipped a beat when the woman reached for another kunai. 'Oh no! Is she gonna kill me? Is this it? I came all this way and did nothing, but get myself killed.' Ino shut her eyes hoping it would be all over soon. She remembered her mom, dad, Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru and all her friends.

"What are you doing?" The woman said calmly. Ino's glass eyes shot open at the calm sound of the woman's voice. She looked up as the woman removed her foot. "You were about to accept defeat. Never do that! It makes you look weak and your opponent more threatening."

"Wh-what?" Ino said trying to understand what was happening. Shin showed up behind them looking injured, but satisfied. "Shin!" Ino said relieved he's alive. He walked over to Ino and helped her up.

"You did well up until now. Always keep going until you **are** dead understand?" The woman said crossing her arms.

"Wait, so does this mean you'll teach me?" Ino asked. The woman looked away. She had been a person that liked isolation. That's why she stayed in the forest by herself. Having a student sounded irritating to her, but she assumed it wouldn't do much damage. Would Ino be able to handle it though?

"…well you have a lot to learn and teaching you will most likely take several ye-"

"I don't care how long it takes!" Ino limped over to her. "Please teach me."

The woman stared Ino in the eyes. The wind blew swiftly through everyone's hair. Shin's eyes widened as he noticed Ino's hair being shorter. The woman sighed and brought her hand to her head. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.'

"Ok, I'll do it." She said. A smile immediately jumped on to Ino face. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't help it. She was extremely happy.

"THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino said almost falling over from excitement. Shin grinned at Ino, happy that they finally found an instructor. The woman sweatdropped at Ino's reaction, but she smirked at her new student. 'This is gonna take a LONG time.'

"Oh what's your name?" Ino asked.

"Rika Suzuki, but you two can address me as Ri." She told them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Shin Takashi."

Ri nodded and turned around and started walking away. Ino and Shin looked at each other. "Well are you two coming or not?" Ri called out from ahead. "Oh right!" Ino and Shin said catching up. Ino was still injured so she moved slow. Ri looked back at her. 'Yikes, I might have over done it.' She stopped and reached in her bag and took out something that looked like some kind of spherical medical pill. When she turned around to give it to Ino, Ino was busy healing Shin, who was trying to get her to stop.

"Ino, would you knock it off! I'm fine; you're the one who is badly injured. You can barely walk." Shin protested trying to move Ino's glowing green hands away from his upper arm. She didn't listen though. She continued on what she was doing, making sure her friend was ok.

"You're the reason I wasn't blown to bits earlier! You always protect me, it's the least I can do." Ino said wrapping his wounded arm in the extra bandage she brought with her. Ri watched them. 'I gotta say…..she reminds me of…..me when I was young…..' Ri walked over to Ino and gave her the pill.

"Eat this. It'll easy your pain." Ri said. Ino looked at the red circular pill and swallowed it. It didn't have a taste to it, but Ino could feel it sizzle in her gut. "Now come on. You'll be staying at my place." She said walking forward. Ino and Shin followed.

* * *

Hooray she found someone :DD

hope u liked it ;3

**thanks and leave a review :D**


	15. The Flower of Destination

Ok before anything i wanna thank ppl who left a review on this fanfiction :D

we have reached the 20 reviews mark :DD

i would also like to apologize if this chapter is **VERY** boring x_x

**Chapter 14: The Flower of Destination**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and everything was as it should be in Konoha. Most people were asleep except Shikamaru who was staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Ino had been gone for a while now and he just couldn't stop thinking about it. In his eyes she could be dead and it made him nauseous just thinking about it. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes. 'Just relax and go to sleep. She's fine.'

_Start his Dream_

_Shikamaru was strolling around Konoha with his hands on the back of his head enjoying the sunlight. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. It was nice out and he just wanted to enjoy the day. _

_But as he neared the Konoha Gates he saw something. From afar it looked like a person. It was. He walked closer to the gate. Then he knew who it was. But it was nowhere near good._

_She was limping very slowly and was holding her stomach as blood dripped down her entire body. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair had blood, trigs and dirt in it. Her forehead was sliced open and her legs were also covered in blood. Her arms had several shurikens in it and one of her fingers were chopped off. She looked horrible._

_Shikamaru couldn't move. He was so hurt watching her like this. Ino came closer and closer as her lips mouthed something. Shikamaru finally moved closer._

'_Ino….?'_

_He could finally hear her._

'_Shikamaru….you don't care about me do you?'_

_He was taken by surprise as to what she had just asked. Shikamaru opened his mouth trying to tell her he did care about her. He wanted to tell her how he really felt for her, but nothing came out his mouth when he tried to speak. So she couldn't hear him. _

_Everything starting moving in slow motion. Someone suddenly walked up behind Shikamaru. It was Temari. She smirked._

'_You don't care about her. You completely ignored her and came right to me. Now look at her. I don't know why you're trying. It's your fault…..'_

_Ino stared at Shikamaru in the eye and started running. Trying her best to reach him. She put her hand out to touch him and Shikamaru did the same, but it was like the more they tried the more far apart they became. _

_Ino then stopped._

'_You…..don't care….' She said. And she fell to the ground; a pool of blood forming around her._

_Behind Shikamaru he could hear laughing. However it wasn't just Temari. It was Sakura, Choji, Naruto, Kiba and all his other friends._

'_Look at what you've done….'_

_Shikamaru still tried to reach Ino again as his friends words repeated around him, but it was no use._

'_Ino….INO!'_

_End Dream_

Shikamaru's eyes opened instantly and he sat up breathing really hard. His heart was pounding from his nightmare. He put his hands on his head and leaned forward. 'Ino….of course I care about you. I might even….' The memory of him and Ino at the edge of a cliff on there to Oto came into his mind. 'Maybe I should have told her then….how I really feel…..' Shikamaru laid his head slowly back on to his pillow and sighed. '….Ino.'

Feeling like she heard something, Ino stopped and looked up at the night sky. Shin turned to her. "Ino, something wrong?" Ino, still watching the moonlit sky, shook her head and continued walking. Ri stopped in front of her.

"We're here." She said turning to the two. In front of them was want looked like a two story house merged into the side of a cliff. It had white walls with a flat brown roof and stone stairs leading into it. Ino looked up at the house. "Wow, you live here?" Ino asked following Ri up to the house.

"Yea. When you get inside DON'T touch anything. I'll show you to your room and then meet me in the living room. I wanna discuss something." She said not looking at them. Ino and Shin were nervous, but they agreed and follow Ri into the house. When they entered they were in a big dark room lit by the rays of the moon with book cases everywhere. Two red couches placed far across from each other were in the center of the room and there were unlit candles everywhere. To their left there was a stair case leading upstairs, which was where Ri headed and Ino and Shin followed. When they got to the top there was a wide hallway with a few doors on each side. They walked down it until they reached the fourth door on their right. Ri opened it revealing a room with light blue walls and dark red carpet. The bed was against one wall with a large window beside it. Across from that was a brown desk with a candle on it and a few books. "This is your room Ino." Ri told her. Ino walked inside and sat her stuff down while Ri showed Shin his room, which was a pinch further down across from Ino's room. When she opened the door the room had light brown walls and black carpet. It was also arranged just like Ino's room. "Shin…" He nodded and entered his room. Ri turned around and went back down stairs.

Moments after Ino and Shin also came down stairs and sat on the couch. Across from them is where Ri sat. All the candles were still flameless and the room was still dark. The mood was very awkward as everyone remanded motionless in silence.

"Alright, before we do anything I need to lay down some rules." Ri said breaking the silence. Ino and Shin nodded and continued to listen. "Rule one; I do not like loud noise so keep it quiet in here. Next, if I find you stealing anything from this house I will cut every one of your fingers off. Third, if you're going to be disrespectful you might as well get up now and leave because I won't put up with it. And finally, if you two ever think about getting serious and decide to 'make your move' I'm going to-"

"We aren't together! We're just friends!" Ino and Shin yelled simultaneously. Ri sighed.

"Now I'm going to ask you both this right now. Are you sure you wanna do this? If you do I'm going to tell you now it won't be easy. It'll take several years and a lot of work and I don't accept quitters." Ri said crossing her arms. Shin and Ino looked at each other.

"Well don't worry about me. I've go all the time in the world. I'm in!" Shin said. Ino looked down at her lap. 'Shikamaru, I will miss you….please wait for me!' Ino looked up. "I'm not quitting. I'm also in!" Ri smirked.

"Go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

The sun hadn't even come over the horizon yet and Ri was outside staring blankly at the dark blue sky. The wind was blowing gently as she waited for her students to come outside. Ino was already standing at the door; she was just waiting for Shin to come down. 'Tsk, where the hell is he?' Ino waited patiently in silence for about couple more minutes and then opened the door to go outside. If Shin was gonna be late that was his problem. However he wasn't late because he was standing beside Ri when Ino got outside. He and Ri turned to Ino, who dropped her head walking up to them feeling stupid waiting for someone as fast as Shin.

"Ok, now I know you two aren't _fully_ healed from yesterday, but it doesn't matter. When we fought yesterday I learned a lot about both of you. I could tell what you're good and poor at. Ino, you're lacking speed and strength and your hand to hand combat needs a lot of work, but I can tell you're very smart. Shin, you're actually pretty skillful so I'll be teaching you differently than Ino most of the time. Though, you're not thinking strong enough in battle. If you didn't notice I let my guard down three times in our fight, but you never took your shot. Think more outside the box. You and I are going to be studying a lot." Ino and Shin nodded as Ri spoke to them. Shin looked down at the ground after hearing what she said about him. 'She let her guard down and I _didn't_ notice?'

"Ok, for some time now, Ino I'm going to work with you on your strength and speed only. Then we'll move on to something greater. Shin since you're more advanced you're going to be studying some things and do some practice fights. Now are there any questions or is there anything I need to know?" Shin shook his head, but Ino had two. She had almost forgotten about the scroll her dad gave her when she left. "Um, during my time with you I need to work on this jutsu." Ino said handing Ri the scroll. She nodded and looked at it, but gave a concerned look as she read it. "Who gave this to you?" She asked sounding serious.

"My dad. He said I should at least try to see if I can do it." Ino answered. Ri closed the scroll and handed it back to Ino. 'That jutsu….if she can do it they're most likely to come after her.'

"Also, my chakra control isn't very good, so I was wondering if I could work on that too. Shin's already helping me." Ino said putting the scroll away. Ri just nodded and turned away. 'I hope they don't come after her. Things _will_ get ugly.'

In Oto, outside of one of Orochimaru's hideouts is the two sound ninja's Ino and Lee met, Masaki and Akane. It looked exactly like Sasuke left it when he got Karin. Masaki and Akane stood side by side glaring at the area.

"Looks deserted. I assume Sasuke freed the prisoners when he came." Masaki said.

"He did. I already checked; all the cells are empty." Akane responded getting something out of her bag. She took out a tan colored ball that was about the size of her palm. "Y'know he actually agreed to help us out." She said twirling the ball on her finger.

"Hah! I knew he was an avenger, but I didn't know he was that devious. He does know that if he succeeds and we get that Yamanaka girl we'll destroy everyone and thing in Konoha, right?" He said. Akane tossed the ball in the air and caught it and then threw it at the entrance of the hideout. When it landed it immediately gave off an enormous explosion, destroying half of the hideout.

"Oh trust me he knows and that's exactly what he wants." She said as the flames rumbled across from them. Oshima then appeared beside her. "Everything straight on your end, Oshima?"

"We still got a couple loose ends to fix, but we're good for now." Oshima said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not the answer we want. Fix all problems and leave no mistakes. If anything goes wrong our plan will be nothing, but a waste." Masaki scolded.

"Relax, everything will be fine. Now what about Sasuke and his team? Everything smooth there?"

"They're cooperating. It'll take some time to pull off the finishing touches, but our plan to eliminate Konoha is going smoothly." Masaki said as the three walked away.

"Hey, tell me again why we're destroying Orochimaru's hideouts?" Oshima asked.

"Tsk, you fool haven't you been paying attention? Destroying Orochimaru's hideouts will leave nothing left of him. His prisoners are either dead or made it out and everyone in Oto is aware of his death. He was too weak to run a village anyway. His hideouts are all that's left." Akane said.

"How can you be so sure? He's probably got somebody working for him even though he's dead."

"Don't be ridicules! Who would work for a dead guy like him? Even though we couldn't find his corpse, I don't think anyone will be able to pull off what he did. Especially at a time like this. Once we destroy Konoha we will be able to relocate the Sound Village to there and start our next plan of taking over the nations." Akane said. "….and all we need is that one little Yamanaka."

* * *

those bastards wanna destroy Konoha DX (gets on knees and yells to the sky) nnnnooooooooo!

lol anyway im sorry this chapter is boring i just needed to get the discussion between Ri and Ino & Shin out the way so next chapter i can just jump into training

the discussion between the sound village guys HAD to happen so u guys understood _what_ they're doing (but tht's not all :O) DUN DUN!

**thanks and leave a review :**3


	16. The Flower of Becoming

next chapter :O

i did some minor-ish skippage on this so you wouldnt get too bored

but if you still get bored my apologizes (sweatdrop)

**i dont own naruto :I**

**Chapter 15:** The Flower of Becoming

* * *

Ino immediately went into her training for the next several years. She was currently working on enhancing her strength and speed; however it was a major challenge and Ri was not going easy. She started by making Ino run 25 laps around the entire Cloud Village with weights on her arms and since Ino wasn't good at taijutsu and Kumogakure being a very large village, she could only do 10. Ri made her do this every day until she could complete 25.

After a month and a half of trying, Ino was finally able to complete 25 laps. However she wasn't done yet. Ri then told her to do it again, but with more weights. It was exhausting, but Ino didn't complain once. Her muscles were aching every day, but she managed to pull through and try her best to complete it. Several months of adding on weights had gone by and it began to get easier for Ino to complete the laps and her skill in taijutsu got incredibly high. She wasn't as good as Lee or Guy, but she was close. At the same time Ino was also working on improving her chakra control, which she eventually became a little better at.

Afterwards, a year went by and Ino was getting a little close to being Tsunade strong and she was a lot faster. Shin was also becoming as fast as Ri and was remarkably smart from all the studying she put him on. Ri was actually happy by their progress and decided to help Ino learn something new.

It was almost noon and Ino was busy punching small boulders a couple meters from Ri's house and Shin was off doing an errand for Ri. Ino had the morning to herself, but she didn't want to waste it doing nothing. Ri then walked over ready for Ino's training.

"Ino, it's nearly noon. Time for your training." Ri said waiting for Ino to finish shattering the final boulder. Ino nodded and followed Ri to their usual training area.

"Alright, Ino, I think you're ready to start the training for learning a new technique." Ri said. Ino gasped. "A new technique? Really?"

Ri nodded. "Now before we can start we need to know your chakra type." Ino stared at Ri blankly not knowing what hers was. She had heard about chakra types before when Naruto was learning his new jutsu, but that was it. Ri reached into her bag and pulled out a small brown piece of paper and held it up to Ino. "This will tell us what your chakra nature is. Simply hold it in your hands and charge your chakra into it. If it gets wet and becomes soggy, you're water; if it splits in half, your wind; if it bursts into flames, your fire and if it crumbles up and disintegrate your earth" (A/N: Ok I forgot what happens to the paper when you're earth so if I'm wrong I'm sorry D:). Ri handed Ino the paper and she did as she said. As her chakra flew through the paper, she waited to see what she was. The paper suddenly started to catch on fire and burn into ashes.

"So your chakra nature is fire. That'll work." Ri said as Ino let the ashes fly out her hand and follow the wind. "Now that we know what your type is, we need to work on getting your chakra in that form." Ri handed Ino a kunai. "Try to charge fire into this. It's just like transferring chakra into something except take that further and turn it into your chakra nature. It may take some time."

Ino understood her task and began to focus. Placing both hands around the handle of the kunai, she tried her best to set the kunai ablaze. Ri gave Ino some room and laid on her back on the ground and stared at the clouds.

It was starting to get dark and Ino was still in her same position trying to set the kunai on fire. Shin had just gotten back and sat quietly watching Ino from afar. 'Wow she sure is patient to be doing this all day and not complain.'

"Ino, that's enough for today. You haven't even eaten yet and it's starting to get darker out." Ri said standing up.

"B-but can't I stay out a little bit longer? I know I can do this!" Ino said.

"It's unhealthy to be doing this on an empty stomach all-" A sudden spark came and left the kunai. Ino's eyes widened as she speeded up her focusing.

"Ya'see? I can't….quit now…." Ino's voice trailed off as she dropped the kunai and fell to the ground. Shin ran over to her and put her on his back. 'Yep, she reached her limit for the day.' He carried Ino back to the house with Ri and he laid her on the couch with her head on a pillow.

Awhile after, Ino slowly began to wake up. She felt weak from pushing herself so hard all day and she was starving. Ri walked in and gave her some ramen she made and sat across from her. All the candles in the room were lit and everything was silent. Ino ate slowly, but really wanted to go outside and continue training. 'As soon as everyone's asleep I'm going back outside.'

Ino had finished eating and put her bowl away while Ri slept on the other couch. On her way to continue training, she slowly got up and tip toed towards the door, hoping Shin was up stairs. She reached for the door handle with the kunai in her other hand ready to head outside, but Ri appeared behind her.

"Go to sleep Ino!" Startling Ino, Ri put her hand on her shoulder. Ino dropped her head and turned around. "We will continue in the morning. Get some rest." As much as Ino wanted to finish training she knew Ri wouldn't let her go and resting probably would be best.

"Alright." Ino sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

Early in the morning Shin woke up feeling like he heard something down the hallway. He got up, pushing his blue/black hair out of his face and headed out his room door. When got down the hallway he saw Ri looking out a window near the staircase. Shin walked up beside her and followed her stare out the window. His eyes landed on Ino, who was in front of the house fully dressed, working on putting fire through the kunai.

"She was already out there when I got up earlier this morning. Sigh, if she keeps pushing herself like this she's gonna pass out again." Ri said turning around to lean on the bottom frame of the window.

"Y'know this actually doesn't surprise me. We've been together for a year now and she's always been like this. Remember when we were working on taijutsu and you made us race around the village with the weights?"

_Flashback_

Ino had lost the race with Shin for the seventh time. It didn't surprise her because he was always fast, but with all the training she's been doing she hoped she'd at least come close to his speed. When they race Shin always zooms off first and Ino could never catch him.

It was almost sunset and Ino was completely out of breath. She was sweating all over and her legs felt like noodles.

"Ok, that's enough for one day. It's obvious you can't match his speed yet. You need more training on that." Ino didn't say anything. "Come on, let's head back to the house and-"

"No! I can do this. Shin, race me again. I want to prove I can do it." Ino said still panting.

"Ino, you've been training all day and you're sweating like crazy. We can do this again tomorrow." Shin said, but Ino just shook her head.

"I know I can do this. I can't stop now. One more race, please!"

Ri and Shin looked at each other. 'She's never gonna stop trying.' Ri thought walking up to Ino.

"You and Shin go back to the starting point and I'll give the signal as always."

_End flashback_

"All those times we raced, she never quit. Her determination is very high. I think she might even surpass both of us." Shin said smiling and walking away. Ri turned back around and continued watching Ino. The kunai in her hand continued to spark, but didn't completely burst into flames.

"Come on….come on….come on." Ino repeated to herself as the sparks continued to fly from the kunai. She was a patient person, but she was starting to get impatient with this. 'Come ON!' That time a spark didn't even happen. Ino stayed in her current position for a sec before sitting on the ground. 'I…..I…can't-'

"Don't tell me you're quitting already." Ino looked up and saw Ri standing before her.

"Ri-sensei, did…you have this much trouble when you learned you're chakra nature? I wanna know if I'm the only one having this much trouble." Ri was silent for a while and then gave her answer.

"Ino, you've been my student for year now so I'm going to be completely honest with you. No, I didn't have too much trouble." Ino's body tensed up and she felt like crying. "However, don't let this discourage you. This stuff is new to you and it's always a challenge for most people. Don't give up. What would your friends back in **Konoha** say…?"

Ino jumped up realizing that Ri knew she wasn't really from Yugakure. "Ri-sensei, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have lied. I was just worried that if I told you, you might not teach me. I know Konoha and Kumogakure aren't the closest nations, but…."

"It's ok Ino. Shin told me you weren't from Yugakure when we fought. At first I was gonna ignore you and not teach you anything, but he told me how much you wanted this and to be honest…..you remind me of my younger self." Ino stayed silent. "When I was an Academy student, I was the smartest person in my class. But when I became a genin I was the weakest person. I let myself get so consumed with becoming smarter, I completely forgot about training and didn't even have a special jutsu. Of course I was fast to figure out stuff, but I was also easily captured or knocked out. The day finally came when my team abandoned me on a mission. I felt left out and that nobody cared, so I left the village to become stronger on my own. When I returned I didn't go back to my team. Instead I stayed here alone. At first the Raikage disapproved of this, but after I showed him how much I improved he allowed me to do so and that I could assist in important missions for the village." Ri sighed finishing her story. Ino didn't know what to say, but I did make her feel better knowing there was someone who felt her pain. It also made her feel really bad that she was always alone.

"Ino, I do have high hopes for you and I am glad you chose me for a sensei. It's been awhile since I really had someone to care about. I was an orphan so I never had parents to care for."

Ino felt her heart sank. 'She….never had parents. That's just like…Naruto. He never had anybody either. Ri-sensei's spent all this time here alone.' Ino picked up her kunai and continued training. "Ri-sensei, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I will stay with you. You will never be alone again."

Ri, unable to hold it back, forced a smile. Being alone was her decision, but it did hurt. She always wanted to know how it felt to be with someone who cared. She always pushed people away who wondered by because she thought they would just leave her if they became close. But she could tell Ino was serious. She could trust her.

* * *

"I….did it" Ino watched as the flames on the kunai flared in front of her. She finally did it. It was the middle of the day and Ino and Ri were outside training.

"Good, now remember that the fire is affective to everything else, but you." Ino nodded and stopped flowing her chakra into the kunai to put out the flame. "We can work on forming the jutsu now. I've got something I wanna show you that will help you start." Ri said taking a step back. Ino watched as her sensei began to do a seal and take a filled her cheeks with air.

"Fire Style: Fire Dove Jutsu" Just like the Uchiha fire ball jutsu, she blew fire from her mouth except it formed a small bird of fire. Ino watched in amazement as the bird flew to the sky and back down and around them. Then it landed on the ground in front of Ino.

"Take a close look because you're going to learn this and then turn it into something greater."

"You're gonna teach me this? So you're chakra nature is fire too?" Ino asked.

"Well not exactly. My original nature was wind, but now I can use fire, wind and water." Ri explained looking uneasy. "I'm going to take my fire style knowledge and help you learn stuff." Ino nodded and Ri began showing her the seals. Ino understood quickly and began practicing. The first couple of times she tried nothing happened, but soon she could blow little flames that started to take shape, but then fade away. Since the jutsu was C ranked, it took Ino a couple days to get it close to perfect.

As days past, Ri thought it was the right time to put her knew jutsu into action. The day after she showed Ino the jutsu she told her it was her responsibility to practice it on her own and that she was gonna test her in a few days. The test was today.

* * *

end chapter :o

stay updated i post chapters frequently (sometimes) xD

**thanks and leave a review C:**


	17. The Flower of Control

Ok im SO SO SO sorry i took so long to update DX i kinda got stuck in the middle on this chapter o.o"

it was like writers block x_x but anyway i finally fixed it during school xD

i was struck with an idea ;o i no its been awhile but i didnt forget about this fanfic i would never :O

also at the beginning of this story i did the POV thing with ino and shikamaru and just wanna clarify tht i wont confuse u guys with tht again. i figured out i suck at tht x_x so i'll keep things like this for now

enjoy!

**Chapter 17: The Flower of Control**

* * *

Ino stood in silence waiting for Ri to start the sparring match. It was only them there in an open area in the woods. They stood across from each other not moving a muscle.

"Time for me to see how well you've become. If you're well enough I might show you something else. _If _you 're well enough." Ri smirked.

"You know not to underestimate me Ri-sensei." Ino said giving a confident look. They both got in ready position and in a flash they came at each other. Ino didn't want to try her jutsu just yet so she decided to compare her strength to Ri's. Of course it would be less, but she wanted to see how well she could hold off. Ino did well at first, but Ri did a back flip to avoid Ino's last kick and made a hand seal while filling her cheeks with air.

"Water Style: Kuma." A large amount of water came out of her mouth. Ino didn't know what to expect so she backed away as fast as she could. The water covered the ground in front of her and a giant bear of water took shape. Ino walked up to it. 'She's able to form water that quickly? And what's up with the size? This things huge.'

"That's a little much for a sparring match!" Ino yelled. Ri stood beside the bear.

"I'm not going easy on you. You never know what to expect from the enemy and if you think he'll go easy on you you'll simply die." Ri said as the bear charged at Ino. It was several times larger than the average bear and judging from the last time Ino fought one of Ri's bear clones, slicing it with a kunai was just gonna form more. After dodging it a couple times Ino backed up and strengthened her stance. The bear charged at Ino like a ram, which was just what she wanted. Right before it slammed into her she gave a solid punch to its temple, causing it to burst into nothing. Ri watched as if it all happened in slow motion. 'Well her strengths definitely up there otherwise it would have simply charged right through her.' Ri watched as Ino began to do a hand seal.

"Fire Style: Fire Dove Jutsu!" Ino quickly filled her cheeks and blew as hard as she could. A medium sized bird formed and came at Ri with a forceful charge. 'She's learned well. That bird's bigger than mine. Ri didn't hesitate and dodged the bird. It flew up in the air and charged down at Ri again. She looked it in the eye and grew worried. 'That bird isn't being controlled. I better stop it before it causes any trouble.' The birded missed Ri again and she took the opportunity to attack. She performed another hand seal and water covered her hands looking almost as if it were chakra. However, before she could strike it, it zoomed towards Ino.

"Wha….what's it doing?" Ino said not moving.

"Ino watch out its trying to attack you now!" Ri called out hoping Ino would move on her own. If she didn't move soon the bird would kill her, but thankfully Ino snapped back to reality and jumped out of the way. The bird was completely out of control and started destroying everything. Ri ran up to Ino and informed her about how it's crucial that they stop the bird before it gets near the village. The bird was currently destroying the forest near them and was probably going to go to a new location next.

"Where's Shin?" Ino asked.

"He's on a mission outside of the village. He probably won't be back until tonight." Ri's hands were still covered in the chakra-like water. Ino had seen her fight before but she never saw her do this. She was anxious to see how this was used in battle. The water swayed slowly from the tip of her fingers to her wrist, but then it disappeared. Ino directed her attention back up to Ri.

"Ino, we need to corner that thing in a direction away from the village. It might not be the biggest beast in the world, but who knows what it can do without someone to control it." Ino understood, but she wondered how they were going to do that. Tenten would have been very useful right now. Her chains could have brought the bird down and it would have been easier to destroy it. Ino hoped that Ri had a legit plan.

"Ok Ino, I want you to punch it." Ri said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ino asked feeling uneasy. Ri just nodded. 'Well so much for a legit plan, but she is the teacher and she knows best.' The sensei and her student quickly ran after the uncontrolled bird hoping that it didn't get any closer to the village.

"Ino, you made this bird. That's why I can't hit it without getting burned." Ri told as they jumped through the trees. Ino was completely lost as to why she lost control of the beast. 'If anyone gets hurt it'll be all my fault…' Ri turned to Ino understanding how she felt.

"Don't blame yourself so much. You just started this so it's not your fault. The only reason you lost control was because you probably figured that after the jutsu was performed you didn't need to worry about it anymore and let it move on its own." Ino thought back to when she performed the jutsu. Ri was right. She didn't think about having to control it. 'I have to stop this thing.'

The bird grew even more uncontrollable. Half of the forest was dangerously on fire and bird grew closer to the village. Smoke could be seen coming from the forest and some of the villagers started to question and worry. Ri and Ino were now dead behind the beast. Ri speeded up so she could get in front of it and Ino stayed behind it. Ri performed a hand seal and filled her cheeks with air. "Water Style: Liquid Wall Jutsu." Ri spit out a large amount of what looked like water that formed a large wall causing the bird to run into it. 'Geez Ri-sensei knows a lot of water jutsu's.' Ino thought as she waited to see what would happen. The bird backed up and tried to fly through the wall, but it was no use. The wall could not be penetrated. The bird realized this and was about to fly around it, but Ino jumped up in the air and punched it to the ground. She then backed up and waited for Ri's further instructions. The bird started to get up again so Ri warned Ino to back a little more. The creature gave Ri a very suspicious look.

"What are you looking at?" Ri said under her breath doing a fast hand seal, but the bird got u even faster and happed for Ino. Its motion was so lightning fast Ino didn't even have time to run. "INO!" Ri yelled out. The bird ran into, knocking her unconscious and since she made the bird in the first place she didn't burn to death.

When Ino woke up she was still in the same spot she got knocked out. Ri was kneeling beside her looking relieved. "Good you're awake. You had me worried for a sec." Ri said helping Ino up. Ino looked around saw that the entire half of the forest was destroyed and the fire was put out.

"You…you stopped it?" Ino asked.

"Yea. Thankfully it wasn't that hard. The real challenge was putting all the flames out in the forest." Ino didn't say anything and brushed off the ashes and dirt off her skirt. "Geez this place is in bad shape and it looks like you're gonna need more training." Ri said helping Ino up.

"Ugh! I'm so pathetic! What's wrong with me?" Ino said dropping her head in anger and sorrow. Ri sighed and hit Ino on the head. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you!" At that second Ri reminded Ino of her mom. She would always hit her whenever she became discouraged. Ri even had the same annoyed snarl as her. It made Ino miss her parents, but it also made her happy to know she had Ri as a sensei. "Now come on, do it again." Ri said.

"Wait what? You want me to do the jutsu again?"

"Ino, you came to me saying that you wanted me to train you to get stronger and I promise I will. If you can't do this right then what's the point in moving on in training? You already can make the dove bigger than mine; now you must solve the other side of the problem, which is controlling it. Then once you've done that we're going to go into something I think you'll find even more useful." Ri said giving Ino a confident glare. Ino grew anxious.

"Really? What is it?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell y-"

"INO! RI-SENSEI!" Shin called out from across the forest. "What happened?" He ran up to them with a worried expression, hoping they weren't hurt.

"It's ok Shin….just a little sparring match. That's all." Ino said sweatdropping. Shin sighed in relief. "Good thing its over now. The villagers were about to get suspicious."

"Really? Hmph, that's a shock. When I use to train all the time, I would always give off explosions by accident or start fires and nobody seemed to worry." Shin gave a glare to Ri as if she had just said something significant. He began to slowly walk up to her and stood at her side and began to whisper something into her ear. Ino watched in curiosity. 'What's so important that I can't hear about? We tell each other everything.' After the secret conversation, Ri gave a look of concern and looked at Ino.

"Ino come with me. Looks like we're gonna have to put this on hold for a sec. We have to get you away from here." Ri said walking towards her house. Shin may know why Ri's worried, but he had no clue what she was about to do. He and Ino looked at each other and then followed.

"Ino I know your wondering what's going on…. Ri will explain everything." Shin assured Ino. She began to enter deep thought; trying to guess what was up. 'Are the villagers mad? Is someone coming to take me back to Konoha? I really hope not. I like it here.'

The three of them entering the house and Ri raised her hand as a gesture for them to stay where they were and then she walked to the back of the house. Ino and Shin waited patiently until Ri returned. When she did she was holding a large scroll.

"Ok I'm going to take you two to a special location where no one will be able to find us." Ri sighed. "I was going to wait to take you here, but considering Shin's report we'll have to be alert and stay hidden for awhile."

"What? Why?" Ino asked.

"Because…someone is after you." Ri said. Ino's eyes widened. "I'm not quite sure who's after you, but I think I have a clue. I'll search day and night until I can be one hundred percent sure, but until then I wanna keep you somewhere safe so they can't find you."

Ino's heart pounded. Why would someone be after her? She couldn't figure it out. "Ok then, where are we going?"

"Remember when I told you earlier I would teach you something that you will find very useful?" Ino nodded. "Well that 'something' is a summoning animal. Your summoning animal."

"My summoning animal? Really? That's awesome, but what's that have to do with hiding me?" Ino asked. Ri kneeled down and opened the scroll.

"Let me explain. You already know what a summoning animal is. Where you will be staying is the same place your summoning animal is." Ino was completely lost. Shin knew what Ri was talking about because of his studies. "Some summoning animals have certain locations they are summoned from. The locations are normally unreachable unless given a secret path or a reverse summoning jutsu is performed. Ino I'm not sure what your summoning animal is or if it will even take use to its land, but I know someone who can help. She's someone who specializes at summoning animals. I found her during one of my missions in the mountains outside of the Cloud Village. She can help you with this." Ino followed what Ri was saying, but still didn't know what the scroll was for.

"So what's…" Ino pointed at the open scroll.

"This scroll is the fastest way to get to her. I'm you guys wouldn't mind walking there, but its not like its close by and with people after you its not safe to travel. Plus this place is secret and if you walk there you'll need to know a secret path across the ocean. Its located on a small peaceful island."

Ino and Shin nodded in understanding. "You guys will need to pack a bag. You guys shouldn't stay there long. It's the summoning animals land that you'll be staying for awhile. Most likely for two years."

"TWO YEARS? It'll be that long?"

"Listen Ino, I know this is sudden and two years is along time, but trust me when the two years are over you will be much stronger. I'll go with you, but I wont be there all the time. I have to find out who's exactly after you."

Ino wasn't entirely sure if she was ok with this, but she trusts Ri and if she says its safe then it must be. "Ok I'll go."

* * *

A/N: i was gonna wait until maybe chapter 20 to sent here there but i thought now would be a good time

dont u think?

thanks and leave a review!


End file.
